Maybe, It's possible
by JustAmazing
Summary: Puck would have never thought a simple prank would spark something. Something he never thought could ever spark. He never thought he'd confide in the girl he's loved to torture. NP/RB. Some Finn&Quinn. I suck at summaries, so you might want to just read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I start, I must say that I am horrible with updating. This time though, I have a good friend reading this and nagging me about finishing so I think that might help more. It's just school is what gets in my way. And I am terribly sorry if this seems rather ooc. Sometimes I get so self conscious about my writing. Feedback would be amazing. If you tell me what i'm doing wrong, I can change it. Thanks for reading : D**

He watched, appalled and amused, at the last place he ever thought he would be on Halloween night.

She was eating a salad. A fucking salad. All guys new Halloween was a night where women could scarf down some chocolate and not get mocked for it. Most of the girls at school hung together on Halloween night, just passing around the bowl of assorted candy. But this girl- she sat eating a salad. It was sad.

Of course, stalking Rachel Berry through her window wasn't very practical either.

Puck had been so happy when Matt had asked him and some of the other guys if they wanted to go out that night, scaring some of the girls that went to their school. Puck had jumped at the idea when Mike had suggested scaring the prude out of Rachel Berry. It sounded like it would be the most fun he'd had in weeks.

"You guys come on," Finn whispered loudly. "This is wrong! You can't just invade in other people's priva-" Before he could finish his rant, Matt jumped in. "Dude, we get it, Quinn blew you off tonight. We said you could come as long as you didn't ruin our fun. This-you talking- is ruining our fun."

Puck rolled his eyes, nodding as Matt spoke. "We know you have some sort of girly crush on Berry, but we don't. We actually don't like her all that much" Puck interjected, shrugging with one shoulder.

Finn glared at his best friend. "I don't have a girly crush on her. She's my friend though. I care about her." Puck threw his head back in annoyance. "Yeah yeah. Berry, your new best friend. All I hear when you talk about her is 'blah blah blah, I am a faggot!'" "Puck, why do you have to be like that" Finn snapped, his eyes hard. Puck shrugged "Because your mom is the only one I haven't screwed." "Thank god" Finn mumbled. "Wait-Whoa- You fucked my mother" Mike yelled. "…Maybe" Puck said slowly, looking at Rachel closely through the window.

She had on this ensemble. This little outfit…that just made him want to grab her and take it off! _Damn it, this is Rachel we're talking about_. He thought. "You guys seriously, Rachel didn't do anything to you" Finn started again. Puck groaned inwardly. _I am so glad Quinn decided to hang out with Santana and Brittany tonight _He thought, sarcastically.

"Guys-maybe he's right. Scaring our girlfriends would be much more fun" Matt slowly started to agree. Several of the other guys mumbled with 'yeah' or 'he has a point.'

Mike scoffed "Screw you guys, Puck and I will do it."

Puck looked inside once more and saw she was finally doing something normal. Watching one of those stupid horror movies that scared the shit out of girls. Perfect. He nodded "Yeah, this should be fun." Matt sighed and looked at Finn, then back to Puck and Mike. "Well we did come all the way out here" He said, giving in.

"Now-Where is the fuse box" Puck asked happily, searching around the house.

Finn smirked, and crossed his arms. "I'm smart enough to know that fuse boxes are on the inside of the house." Puck scoffed "Not everywhere. In fact…I just found it."

------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat on her couch, her knees tucked underneath her as she watched some heinous horror movie that had been on television. She'd never really ever bothered to sit down and watch one and figured in the spirit of Halloween she would start tonight. She had thrown on a tank top, and pajama shorts when the kids had started to dissipate. Normally she would wear something a little less revealing. Maybe an oversized t-shirt, but it was unnaturally warm in her house and her fathers were out of town. She figured she would get comfortable.

She was always amiable on Halloween. She loved it. Little kids in costumes, the decorations. She didn't love it was much as Christmas, but she did appreciate it. It was also the night the football players and cheerleaders tended to leave her alone. They had parties, or sleepovers to tend to. She was usually by herself every year, and it felt good to know that no one was going to pop out and throw slushie at her, or egg her house. That one was always hard to explain to dad and daddy. They always worried. She loved their consideration but it was always so hard to make up lies. She hated lying to them, and she wasn't naturally good at it. They just trusted her so much, they couldn't tell lies from the truth. It wasn't a big deal anyway. If they found out about her getting slushied or the way she was treated- things would get very bad very quickly.

Just as a loud pitched scream erupted from the speakers, everything went black. The lights went out, the T.V screen turned off. Even the scented glade nightlight went out. Rachel looked around, confused. She stumbled her way out into the kitchen, and somehow managed to find a flashlight on top of the refrigerator. She walked back out to the living room, and checked all the cords, to make sure nothing got unplugged. "Well that's weird" She thought to herself. There wasn't a storm going on outside so that didn't make sense. She looked out her window to the neighbor's house. They had all their power.

She sighed as she realized the fuse box was outside. She took a deep breath and pulled her boots on. She wasn't really afraid of monsters, or 'serial killers' but she was afraid of psychopaths who liked to get frisky with young teenage girls.

She shuffled outside, making loud sounds as she did. The leaves crunched under her feet as she rubbed viciously at her shoulders. "I should have grabbed a jacket" She cursed herself. Her teeth chattered as she sauntered around her house. She finally managed to catch a glimpse of the fuse box, as she searched with the flashlight. She charged for the box, opening it up and looking in curiously.

Her head snapped up as she heard leaves being stepped up. She looked around with the flashlight, but saw nothing. Her heart beat was going a mile a minute but she kept looking at the fuse box. She didn't know why she was even trying. She didn't know anything about fuse boxes and turning power back on.

"Rachel" She heard her name being called from everywhere around her. She jumped, and dropped her flashlight. She stomped her feet, frustrated that she was letting her fears get the better of her. It was probably just the wind messing with her head.

She bent over to grab the flashlight, and swore she heard a whistle. She looked around, and no one was there. "It's just the wind Berry" She mumbled to herself. As she brought the light back up to the box, she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed bloody murder, not bothering to stop and think about her precious voice.

"Make her shut up" Someone muttered, and the person who was holding her covered her mouth. She tried to pull herself free from the person's- a man she assumed- grasp but it was no use. Whoever it was had huge arms and a lot of strength.

"Hell no, man" The man holding her said. He was obviously replying to someone else, and his hold on her loosened slightly. She bit down on his hand hard, and caught off guard, he yelped in pain and let her go. She screamed as she lost her balance and felt her legs get caught in her captor's. He came down on top of her, and as her eyes got a good look at the face her eyes widened. "PUCK?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Yep update already. But i'm in the mood. Halloween ended an hour ago, and I was just exceptionally happy. Like Rachel would say: There's just something about the holiday. I hope you guys enjoy this, if not I hope you tell me what i'm doing wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put one in the last chapter but; I sadly do not own Glee. I wish I owned Puck. That would be amazing, but i don't :/**

Puck smirked at Finn as he shut Rachel's power off. The guys huddled around the window, minus Finn, all anxious to see what the annoying sophomore would do. They watched as she got up and scanned the room with a flashlight.

"Spread out" Mike called out in a whisper, as they saw her headed for the door. Puck chuckled to himself. This was turning out to be the best night. As if to prove him wrong, Finn crossed his arms and shook his head. "I am not hiding. I'm not going to let you scare Rachel" He said, standing his ground. Matt was about to say something but Puck held his hand out to stop him. "Dude-I got this" Puck said, standing up. He grabbed Finn roughly, and shoved him towards the guys. "Just stay there and be quiet. I beg of you." "I just don't get it. You guys are in Glee! Just like Rachel. Why do you still make it your mission in life to ruin her?!" They were all silent for a few moments before Puck jumped in.

"Because she's annoying, and fun to laugh at" He said, with an impassive look on his face.

"Guys, shut up" Matt growled as they heard her tiny footsteps on leaves. Puck watched, giddily almost, as she stepped out from the side of the house and walked up to the fuse box.

"Rachel" Mike started the eerie whispering, motioning for the other guys to join in. Puck looked over at Finn for a short second, and saw him pouting with his arms crossed. "What a tool" He thought to himself.

He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when she dropped her flashlight. As she bent over to get it, he leaned in closer to get a good view. Who was he trying to fool, Rachel Berry had a nice ass!

He whistled, looking her over once more, and was pulled back to the safety of the darkness. God he was an ass. Rachel looked around and looked exceptionally cold in that little thing she had on. As much as he didn't want to want to help her in any way, he would have loved to see her in his letterman jacket. It would be huge but it'd make her warm…and it'd turn him on to see her in it. Puck stood, ready to grab Rachel and scare the crap out of her. As she turned to look at the box, he jumped out and grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream as loud as she could.

"Ah shit! Make her shut up" Mike growled, not wanting to have someone call the police. Puck caught on easily; if the police came and saw them with Rachel like this..he would be thrown in jail. Not only would that upset his mother, but it would go on his permanent record. Not good for college. He wrapped his hand firmly around her mouth as her loud shrieks turned into muffled sounds. She tried to break free but was nothing against Puck's strong upper body.

"Guys lets kidnap her" One of the football players that wasn't part of glee suggested. Some of the guys agreed, while the glee members looked at Puck disgusted. Scaring Rachel, he was all for it. But killing the girl by giving her a heart attack? That was one thing he would never do. His mother taught him better than that.

"Hell no man" Puck said loudly. He'd released his tight grip and cried out in pain as he felt Rachel's teeth biting down on his flesh. He pulled his hand to himself quickly, and realized she was falling. "Crap" He mumbled, reaching for her. Her legs got tangled in his, and he too fell. He fell right on top of her with a loud thud.

"PUCK" Rachel screamed, shaken by what had just happened.

Puck was distracted by her leg, which was in the complete wrong place. "Berry…please move your leg" He pleaded. He really didn't like being attracted to his girl.

"Move my…What" She screeched. Puck covered her mouth again, earning him a glare. "Just move your leg!" Rachel looked down and her eyes widened. She pulled her leg free, then stood up, clearing her throat. Several of the guys had erupted in a laughing fit. Mike was looking at his cell phone, laughing "I got it all!" "Give me that" Finn growled, reaching for it. Mike pulled it to himself, a smirk set on his lips. "Everyone is going to see this" He said laughing.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, feeling self conscious. "So you men came to my home tonight, just to humiliate me? I mean I suppose I shouldn't be very shocked, however this time I have to say it's a surprise. You normally lay off on Halloween." She scanned the group and her eyes fell on the one person she really didn't want to see. And he was there to make her life hell, just like the rest of them.

It was overwhelming the feeling she got whenever she saw Finn. It was heartache, pain, and desperation.

"Yeah well I just can't stand being away from you Berry" Puck joked, looking at the guys. He moved his gaze back to her, and felt a pang of something in his stomach.

Guilt? He didn't do guilt. But it wouldn't go away. He didn't know if it was the fact that she was shaking-probably freezing in that little scrap of an outfit, or the look she was giving Finn.

_Well fuck. Why didn't I think about that before?!_

"Uh…here" Puck said slowly, slipping off his jacket and handing it to her. He couldn't really do anything about Finn, and there was no way in hell he was about to apologize. So this was the only thing he could think of doing.

Rachel slowly looked at him, and that's when he felt like a real ass hole. The hurt was evident in her eyes, and even if he wasn't looking at her it was palpable. Tears glistened in her eyes and he just wanted to kick himself in the face. Rule number one when he was kid; Never make a girl cry. Well it wasn't his fault! It had all been Matt's idea. And then Mike was the one that went through with it. He wasn't to blame for any of this.

"Well are you going to take it" He asked, the hateful sound to his voice coming back.

"Puck" Finn scolded, shaking his head. "I would very much appreciate it if you all left. I mean I could call my fathers but I don't think they'd be very pleased. They'd probably throw a fit and sue you all" She said, trying to gain her strength back. There was no way she would let them see her cry. They all either nodded, or stuffed their hands in their pockets before shuffling off. Finn and Puck stayed behind. "You two as well please" She said, rubbing harder at her shoulders. She was freezing. It must have only been warm in her house. Outside- it was colder than a winter night.

"I'm serious Berry, take my jacket. It's freezing out here" Puck said, waving the letterman jacket in her face. "I don't want it Noah" Rachel disdained the offer.

"Rachel-" Finn said softly. She looked away from him, out into the dark night. "Rach. Please, talk to me" He pleaded.

"I have nothing to say Finn. So please, leave" Rachel said, practically begging. "I-I'm sorry" He said softly, walking off. She almost forgot about Puck until he said something.

"So-listen, I'm-" He started. Rachel cut him off "Noah, do not apologize for something you're not sorry for. But if you wouldn't mind, could you please turn my power back on?" He sighed, and trudged over to the box. He flipped the switch, and looked back at Rachel. He examined every part of her. Her hair, her face, her upper body, and her legs. His eyes lingered there for a bit longer then they should have.

"Thank you. You may retreat now if you wish" She said softly, her shaking becoming worse.

Noah crossed his arms. "And if I don't wish?" "You can stand out in the cold all you want I suppose. That will most likely be excruciating and you'll most likely give up and leave in an hour tops" Rachel informed him. He saw her shake and shook his head.

"Berry I'll leave if you take my damn jacket" Puck advised.

Rachel eyed his jacket carefully. She desperately wanted to take it, but it was Noah's. He'd just humiliated her. She took the jacket from him, examining it before slipping it on and buttoning it up. She felt better, and looked up at him.

He smirked, watching her. He was right. It swallowed her, it was so big, and it damn well turned him on.

"Goodnight Noah" Rachel grumbled, trying to be polite.

"It's Puck, Berry" He called out after her, as she walked away. She looked over her shoulder at him. "It's Rachel, Noah!"

With that he left her standing out in the cold, jacketless. He smirked and nodded in approval. Rachel made him want to light himself on fire but she was feisty and he loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I think you all should know a few things. First, I hate Quinn with this burning passion. I know, I know. She's a fictional character. I just can't help it x]. Second, Sometimes I can dip into the Finn/Rachel side but what can I say? If Finn wasn't so greedy and dating Quinn, they'd be perfect. Third, my best friend now loves glee all because of me. : D ****Oh and chapters will be kind of short. Mostly because I can't think of much. I have my ideas and thats it. I'd rather you not hear me ramble because its not pretty. x]**

**Some of you mentioned a typo or two, and I would fix it but then I'd have to delete the chapters and repost them and that would just be alot of work for something so small. x]**

**Ok rambling done. Que chapter beginning…now:**

Rachel awoke to her alarm clock going off. She hit the snooze button and got out of bed, hitting the play button on her ipod. She smiled, walking into the bathroom as Somewhere from West Side Story played. She brushed her teeth, and brushed her long silky hair as the tune played. She just started to get dressed when it ended. Without Love erupted from the speakers when the other tune faded away. Rachel didn't like this one nearly as much as the other, but she did enjoy listening to it. She dressed into her usual ensemble. A short skirt, knee high socks, the white top. It was much like a routine to her. After she finished with that she grabbed her bag and practically skipped down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and set her bag on the island. She looked inside, making sure she'd brought the extra clothes. It was inevitable that someone would throw a slushie at her today. It would most likely be Noah Puckerman. Same as always. She didn't care much anymore.

With anyone else, it pained her. The fact that some stranger would just douse her in some wet sticky substance was unbearable. With Noah Puckerman, it was normal. He thought so little of her and yet she didn't care. It had happened so many times now that every morning she just waited.

She looked around her kitchen, still lost in her thoughts. She made herself some breakfast before she left for school. It was the most important meal of the day after all. She did need to be healthy too. She had to be. Only healthy people became famous, and she needed to become famous. Otherwise she feared she'd be stuck in Lima forever. And she did not want that.

As she rinsed her plate off and set it in the sink, her mind floated to two weeks before. Her and puck had been dating…sort of, for a short amount of time. She remembered him being slushied and her helping him get it out of his Mohawk. She almost laughed at the thought of what he'd told her. "I'm really sorry for ever doing this to you" He'd apologized. She'd, of course, forgiven him. She was never really one to hold a grudge. He'd then told her "No it isn't. No one deserves this feeling." Then after they broke up-would that even be a correct term?- he'd started throwing slushies at her again, as if the whole encounter never happened. She grabbed his jacket, holding it in her hands. She didn't dare put it on- she knew it would look bad if she were wearing it. Everyone would think they were 'dating.' _Because that would be so horrible _She thought.

His words echoed in her head as she walked to school.

"_We weren't friends before."_

At the time it had stung. A lot. She'd liked Noah. Not in a Finn Hudson kind of way, but in a 'I think I could really get used to this' kind of way.

"Well that's over now" She told herself, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. As she neared the school, she examined the practically empty parking lot. She did this every morning, just scanning the premises. She double checked to make sure that none of the Neanderthal jocks came to school early. That would always mean she'd get a slushie facial first thing. Of course she didn't really enjoy getting a slushie in her face at all, she enjoyed having some free time in the morning before she was doused.

She strut into the school, holding her head high proudly. She advanced to her locker, and grabbed the books she would need in the morning. She then made her way to the music room and sit herself in front of the piano, playing one of the tunes that came easily to her.

_Clear my head  
__From all the cluttered things  
__I should've said  
__That wasn't me  
__No I can't live like that  
__I'm waking up and there is no  
__Looking back_

_Every little tear  
__I was scared to cry  
__Everyting I feared  
__But I kept inside  
__I don't wanna hold  
__It back one more day  
__Oh wash it away  
__Every tiny thought clouding  
__Up my head  
__Every single word that  
__I never said  
__I refuse to feel ashamed  
__Let it rain_

Rachel took a deep breath as she finished the chorus and stood from the piano. She looked up at the door, startled at what she saw.

"Oh, hello Noah. I didn't see you come in. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been standing there" She inquired. Puck shrugged "Long enough." Rachel eyed the cup in his hands, and squinted her eyes shut. She waited for him to do it- to throw the cold liquid in her face. When it didn't come her eyes snapped open. Puck was now standing in front of her, the drink still in his hands."I got this for you. It's a trade, I guess. You give me my jacket, you get this slushie" He said, a smile set on his face. It was one of those unique smiles he rarely gave anyone. "I…don't understand" She said slowly. His smile disappeared, replaced by a scowl.

"Well if you don't want it," He started, removing the cap. "Please don't" Rachel interjected. Her heart rate sped up. She really didn't want to be slushied when it wasn't his original plan. She didn't understand though. He wasn't going to slushie her.

"Chill. I'm not going to do it" He said, apathetically. Rachel let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and nodded. "I appreciate it, thank you. Not that it would have made much of a difference to me. I have become completely unbroken by the slushie throwing" She said, mostly trying to convince herself.

"Why do you try to act so invulnerable all the time?" Puck asked, annoyed by her utter lack of emotions.

"I have to say I'm surprised you know what invulnerable even means" She said instead of answering.

"Just answer the question, Berry" Puck growled. Rachel's face fell, and drained of color "Because I no longer care." "I can see right through you, you know" He said, with imprudence.

Rachel sighed "If your going to give me some long speech, much like I would, then I'd rather you throw that drink in my face and leave." Puck smirked again, and handed her the drink. "I know that having people throw these slushies in your face kills you. You hate it, and you just have too much pride to admit that. But let me tell you Berry, your act only works on an audience."

Rachel looked away, not wanting to see his penetrating gaze. As much as she hated to admit it, Puck was right. Then she remembered it was way too early for Puck to be in school.

"What are you doing here so early" She asked, looking at him expectantly. "I-uh-I just came to get my jacket" Puck smirked at his fabrication. "Oh" Rachel smiled, setting the slushie down. She grabbed his letterman jacket from on top of her bag. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. It was very benign of you to make sure I took it."

"Uh-yeah-whatever" Puck said, grabbing the jacket from her. He pulled it on, and inhaled. It smelled like her. Strawberries with a hint of Peppermint. "Well I'm never washing this again" He thought to himself.

"So, do you want to, uh, help me with my music. I guess" Puck rambled. Rachel smiled widely and nodded "Sure. You have a good voice, but you get a little pitchy. I think with some help, you can be amazing."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing" Puck said, eyeing her legs. Her long, exposed legs. Rachel Berry was going to drive him insane, in every way possible. "I'm sorry, what" Rachel asked, confusion taking her over. Puck shook his head, sitting down "Nothing at all, Berry."

"Rachel" She snapped. "Whatever _Berry_" Puck taunted.

Rachel groaned, and sat in front of the piano. Her fingers moved across the keys, as she played a melody she knew Puck would know. Puck smirked, and leaned back in his chair as their 'lesson' began.

---------------------------------------

Rachel walked down the hallway with Puck, talking animatedly. "Well I think we made some amazing progress. You already sound better. I, for one, cannot wait until you can hit every note." Puck looked off in the distance, not listening "Yeah. Sure."

"Noah, are you listening to me" Rachel asked, annoyed. She was too into her annoyance to notice one of the guys on the baseball team headed at them with a cup in hand. He threw the strawberry slushie straight at Rachel, leaving her dumbstruck. Puck's mouth was wide open, and anger took over him. First, no one ever slushied Rachel if he didn't do it first! Second, he at least had the decency to get a grape one to throw at her. She liked that flavor.

He was about to charge after the jack ass when he looked at Rachel. There it was. There was the vulnerable girl he knew was inside of her.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the closest bathroom.

_Damn it I actually care._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for this chapters shortness. So whoever suggested sexual tension in the bathroom…Let's just say I don't deny my reviewers what they want.. Unless they want Puck/Rachel/or Finn to die. Quinn, sure, but not PuckleBerry Finn[thanks WildIrishRose29 for that one XD].**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters, although Mark Salling belonging to me...that is one tempting idea. **

Rachel stood in the bathroom, the wet substance seeping into her top. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and she vaguely realized she was starting to sob in front of Noah Puckerman.

"Oh no. Berry…Rachel, please don't cry. I don't handle crying women well" Puck pleaded. He was lost. He has no clue what to do. He was alone in a women's bathroom with a distressed Rachel Berry.

Rachel looked down and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. She couldn't believe herself. She never let her walls down for anyone. Most definitely not Puck.

Puck watched her carefully. Her perfect silky chestnut locks were drenched with the frozen drink, her clothes were soaked and stained, and she just looked so broken.

How could he have kept doing this to her? He remembered how it has felt. "No one deserves this feeling" He remember he'd told her.

_Well shit. I'm an ass hole._

He didn't know the reason- maybe it was her disheveled appearance, or his rising guilt- but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He tangled his fingers in her damp hair as she sobbed into his shirt. Her tears, mixed with the slushie that was falling from her shirt to his, guaranteed he would have to change.

"It's ok. You're going to be ok" Puck reassured the fragile girl in his arms. He was only doing this because his mother would be disappointed if he didn't comfort a crying Jewish girl, he decided.

Rachel pulled away from Puck as her emotions calmed. She wiped her eyes free of any tears. "Thank you, Noah, for dealing with my small breakdown" She explained her gratitude.

"It was nothing. I only did it because my mom would scold me if I didn't" Puck shrugged. He didn't actually know why he did it, but there was no way he did it because he actually cared. He didn't.

Rachel smiled "Right. Well I should probably change before the slushie dries." Puck nodded, and stayed put. "You'll have to leave of course" Rachel instructed.

"And miss seeing you naked? Now-why would I do something like that" Puck asked, while his usual smirk was set in place.

Rachel frowned "I refuse to take any particle of clothing off until you leave."

"What- are you afraid I'll like what I see" He asked, inching towards her. She froze, watching him carefully. What was he doing? He shuffled behind her and leaned down so his lips were at her ear.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat as Puck's breath fanned the side of her face. "Do you remember how it felt, Berry?" He mumbled in her ear. "Being with me" He finished, running his hand down her side. Rachel Berry was such a prude, and he just couldn't resist toying with her.

Rachel shivered, and shifted away from him. She felt like she was on fire where he'd touched her. She didn't know which she'd rather he do; douse her with slushie or touch her like he'd just done. She quickly pushed the thought, and anything Noah related from her mind.

Puck's eyes wandered down a little further as she moved. Another ridiculously short skirt, and the things it did for him in his sleep.

Not that he dreamt about her anything. Because he didn't. Just like he didn't care. "I would much appreciate it if you left. Right now please" She begged, wanting to get out of the wet clothes. She desperately wanted to get the stickiness out of her hair and Puck wasn't making things any easier.

"Do you need help" He asked, arms crossed. "I told you I'm not getting naked in front of-" She was cut off. "I meant with your hair, or something like that" He jumped in. Rachel raised an eyebrow curiously "You…want to help me with my hair? Since when did you become Kurt?" "Whoa- don't question my badass-ness" He snapped, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Berry. I've slept with half the mothers in this town. I consider that pretty bad ass" He said, proudly. Rachel scowled "I know very well what you do with your spare time Noah. I don't really approve."

"I never asked for you approval now did I" He snapped, staring her down. She crossed her arms "No I suppose you didn't."

"Exactly. I don't even know why I'm spending my time with some gleek loser" He said exasperatedly. "Your in Glee too. You do understand that, right" She said, standing her ground. Sure, she didn't care when Noah was a jerk but she wasn't going to let it keep on happening. He had no right. "Just because I'm in Glee doesn't make me like you" He growled. Did he have some Dissociative Identity Disorder or something? He seemed to change his mind an awful lot.

"Well I'm glad! I do not wish to be like the 'all mighty' Noah Puckerman" Rachel lashed out. "And I sure as hell don't want to be a psychotic Rachel Berry" Puck added the final word, before storming out of the bathroom. He got a couple of looks from the people around, obviously confused as to why he had just exited the women's rest room. _Whatever. Let them think what they want._

He glanced at the door, tempted to go back in. She drove him insane…but he'd really wanted to help her get the slushie out of her hair. Just to touch her hair, that was perfect. _I mean disgusting. _Man, he had to get a hold of himself. He had no feelings towards Rachel Berry other than annoyance. Or the fact that he just wanted things to get steamy between them, so he could just feel-

_Nothing. Feel nothing. No steamy, no nothing._

He shook his head, and stormed off to class. Stupid Rachel Berry, with her stupid short skirts, and her stupid pretty hair.

Rachel sighed happily, as she rinsed the slushie out of her hair. She already felt better. She walked over to her bag, and pulled out the extra top she'd brought for the day. It was a pink cardigan, with a white tank top.

The shirt she wore the day Puck was slushied. She shook her head, laughing at herself. She didn't know why she'd believed him when he apologized. He didn't mean it and at the time she'd known he didn't.

_But I wish he did. _She thought as she changed shirts. She looked herself over in the mirror, and sighed. She didn't look as good as before, but she looked good enough. She walked out of the bathroom, with her wet clothes tucked away safely in her bag.

As she passed by, someone pulled her into the closest classroom. Before she could say anything, the person eagerly pressed their lips to hers.

**A/N2: Things aren't always as they seem. You may think you know who kissed Rachel- or who you want to have XD- but I may shock you. Unless it's just really obvious and I suck.. :/ **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Later on, I'm probably going to change the rating. It depends I guess. No, It's not Puck XD I wish, but we can't be rushing things. That would throw everything off. So it was…**

Rachel pushed away from the man who kissed her, and looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms. "Finn- what do you think your doing" She asked him skeptically.

Finn stepped towards her, and she took another step back. "Rach- I can't not be with you."

"Oh great, then dump Quinn" Rachel challenged. She knew better than this. Finn didn't know what he wanted. "I-You know I can't do that" He said sadly.

"Then we can't be together. It's simple Finn" Rachel said, biting her bottom lip. Finn sighed, and reached out to graze the side of her face. She turned her head, and he pulled his hand back to himself. "You know how I feel." "Really?! Because I don't think I do. You're always so hot and cold Finn, and I can't take it anymore. So I want you to go be with Quinn and stop doing this to me" Rachel practically begged. "I can't promise-" Finn started.

Rachel jumped in "Then I'm the one walking away." She pushed past him, and ran out into the hallway. She was hurt. She always ended up hurt when she was around Finn. He had this way of making her miserable- something no slushie to the face could beat.

She collided with something hard, the wall she assumed, and fell backwards. "Ow" She mumbled, rubbing her head. "We just keep running into each other don't we" She heard Puck's familiar tormenting voice hovering about her. She looked up, and he was smirking. It was as if he was taunting her. Almost like 'Hey, Finn got Quinn pregnant, but he loves you, but won't leave her and that just makes me giddy.' She bit down on her bottom lip, hard, trying not to cry. Finn wasn't worthy of her tears, and neither was Noah Puckerman.

Puck's smirk fell from his face as he saw her countenance.

"Hey, Rachel, what's wrong? Did someone else slushie you?! Who was it, I'll kick their ass" Puck threatened. Rachel eyed the door to the room she was in moments before, then looked back at Puck. He looked over to the door, and walked over to it. He looked inside and his expression hardened. Finn was such a douche bag sometimes. He thought he could have both of them, and that he could just play with Rachel's emotions. It pissed Puck off to no end. He turned back around, and held his arm out for her to take. She looked up at him with impending depression. She took his hand, and he hoisted her up. He pulled on her arm, throwing her into his chest.

They stood like that for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. There was something about him, with his emerald colored eyes, that just made her want more. Then he opened his mouth and she didn't want anything at all. Puck looked down at her, his eyes focusing on her lips. He leaned down slowly, not really thinking at all.

"Puck? Rachel" Finn asked from the doorway. Rachel's head snapped up, and she looked away from Finn's gaze. Puck pushed Rachel protectively behind him. "Finn what the hell do you think your doing" Puck growled, referring to Rachel. "Nothing" Finn said, as if it was a question.

"You have a pregnant girlfriend" Puck ignored the pang in his stomach. Sure he meant 'You have a pregnant girlfriend who's having my baby' but Quinn didn't want anyone to know. He was just a lima loser, right? So he didn't need to tell anyone. "And you should be taking care of her, and not trying to make pretty girls cry."

"Pretty?" Rachel piped in.

Puck looked around anxiously "I mean, he thinks your pretty, not that I do. You know what, that's not the point. Just, next time you come after Rachel I'm going to tell Quinn. Ok Finn?!"

"Puck, you've spent the past year tormenting Rachel, and now you care?! At least I didn't slushie her" Finn defended himself. Puck stepped forward, pushing Finn. "Well I'm not the one who leads her on. Who makes her think that I like her-and then just walk away. Your pathetic" He growled. Finn's eyes hardened "I'm not about to fight you Puck." "Then walk away Finn. Run off to be with Quinn, like you always do to Rachel" Puck snapped. Finn looked between his best friend, and the girl he thought he wanted, and shook his head as he walked off.

"So…what were we doing before that? Oh right" Puck remembered. He turned around to face Rachel and grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her and leaned down. "I wouldn't listen to Finn anymore" He suggested, breathing in her face.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Well then I think I just might have to listen to you." "What would you do if I kissed you right now" Puck inquired. Rachel stepped out of Puck's grasp.

"Why answer that question when I'm not going to let you kiss me" She smirked, walking off to her next class.

Puck shook his head, smirking "What a little bitch." He chuckled, watching her shake her ass as she walked off. "Someone needs to get that girl a pair of jeans, before she drives me crazy."

----------------------------------------

Rachel walked in the hallway on her way to Glee feeling happier than she had previously. Who would have thought Noah would have defended her honor. She liked it. Not to mention when he'd grabbed her she wanted to kiss him until she remembered he was Puck. Dousing her with slushies every week, Puck.

"Hey Rach" Kurt came out of no where, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Rachel laughed and looked at her friend "Afternoon Kurt, how are you?" "I'm fine. Not the point. Why did I see you and Noah Puckerman kanoodling today before second period?" Kurt questioned. Rachel raised an eyebrow "Me and Noah were not kanoodling…whatever kanoodling even means." "Kanoodling means messing around. I saw the hip grabbing, the sexual tension. Now spit it out woman" Kurt gushed, wanting more information.

"Nothing is going on between me and Noah" Rachel said, as she walked into the room. Someone cleared there throat and she looked up realizing everyone in the room heard. "Nothing? At all? Well I'm disappointed Berry" Puck teased with his guitar in his hands. Rachel rolled her eyes, as she was slowly turning red. "I meant…that me and you have just been working on music together. Nothing more, nothing less." Her gaze moved to Finn, and wanted to smack him when she the look he was giving Puck.

_Well maybe I should give him a reason to be mad._

Rachel skipped over to Puck and sat down next to him, folding her legs in a lady like way. Puck looked her up and down "Do you like me now Berry?"

"Rachel" Rachel snapped, again. Puck chuckled "Whoever." Rachel frowned "You are an unbearable force to deal with sometimes, are you aware of that?" Puck raised an eyebrow "Sure?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his clueless mind.

He shook his head, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Finn is giving me the look of a thousand deaths" He whispered. Rachel giggled, as his breath tickled her ear. She turned her head to face him, and absentmindedly grabbed his face in her hands. She pressed her lips to his lips and quickly pulled away.

Puck's face reflected shock, and cockiness "What was that for?" "Because it was the last thing anyone would expect" Rachel said, smiling. "Plus, I owed you from earlier."

"Well then, how about we take this back to your house after this" He suggested. Rachel raised an eyebrow and shook her head "Uh no, sorry. You're still Noah. I'm still Rachel. You can go back to hating me now and dousing me with slushies."

"Wha-? What if I don't want to" Puck questioned. Rachel shrugged "I don't see why you wouldn't. I'm a freak."

"If you're a freak, I'm a freak. And I am not a freak. So I guess your not one either" He said. "Just because your in Glee doesn't mean your like me remember" She said. His face became stern "I lied." "I'm sure" Rachel said sarcastically, standing up and walking over to the other side of the room.

Mr. Schuester walked in, and looked at all the kids. "Did I miss something" He asked cautiously, looking at the shocked faces around him. "Apparently we all did " Kurt said, raising his hands into the air.

"Ok then…well this week we're going to try something a little bit different. Mercedes and Kurt, you two get the lead" Mr.S explained.

"WHAT?!" Kurt shrieked. "It's about time." Mercedes said happily.

laughed "I was just making sure you were awake. I actually wanted to try something with Mercedes and Rachel." Kurt sighed with relief, and leaned back in his seat.

Mr. Schue handed the sheet music to the two girls. "Tik Tok?" Rachel asked confused.

"Now I could totally work with this" Mercedes said, nodding with approval.

" do you really think I'm capable of singing something like this" Rachel asked. Mercedes jumped in "Chill out. If you have trouble, I'll help. Simple as that." Mr. S nodded "Ok then. Girls, let's run this. The rest of you can jump in as background."

Rachel stood up nervously as the music started. This was not her kind of music.

**So there. They kissed…shortly. I know they were kind of hot and cold and all over the place. I'm sorry. It will not always be that way. And as for the song…That is just something my best friend told me to do. X]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow you guys. Thank you. I have never gotten so much feedback on a story, ever. I am extremely happy you guys like it, even though I think it's pretty much the same as every other Puck and Rachel story on this site. But I still appreciate it. So, I am dedicating this chapter to my newly transformed gleek, Elise. ;) **

Puck laughed as she stood there, nervous. Nervous to sing? Rachel Berry? Now that was a first.

Mercedes nodded her head to the music, and started to sing the first verse. Rachel watched her, incredibly impressed. She knew Mercedes was very talented, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that, but she'd never really sat down to hear just how good she really was.

jumped in "Ok Rachel, now you come in with the chorus. I want you to put some umph into it." "Never say umph again, and I'll get Rachel in the mood" Puck interjected. Oh no. "Ok, go for it Puck" said. Puck smirked and stood up walking over to Rachel. "Don't worry, I'll take it really slow for you" He taunted.

Rachel sighed and began singing.

_Don't stop, make it pop  
__DJ, blow my speakers up_

She was very much aware of Puck, touching her. Running his hands all over her. She closed her eyes and tried to let the music take over her

_Tonight, I'ma fight  
__Till we see the sunlight_

She spun around to face him, and ran her hands up and down his chest.

_Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no_

Puck smirked, moving along with her. He was enjoying this, almost a little too much. His pants were starting to agree with him.

_Whoa-oh oh oh  
Whoa-oh oh oh_

"Is this still Glee or did we step in a strip club" Quinn snapped, standing up. "I agree with Quinn" Finn said, nodding. Rachel and Puck were too lost in each other to hear any thing. "Uhm- can I go to the bathroom" Puck asked, looking away from Rachel. "Sure" nodded. "Thanks" Puck said, running out of the room. Rachel watched him leave, confused. What was his problem?

Rachel shrugged and sat down next to Kurt. "That was spicy my friend" He said happily. Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Well guys, I think that's good for today. I have things I have to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow" waved them goodbye.

Rachel grabbed her bag, dragging the pink mess with her as she left the school. She passed by the cars left in the parking lot as she began her long walk home. An arm reached out, and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her behind a truck. She wished people would stop doing that.

She turned around, expecting to see Finn but instead came face to face with none other than Noah Puckerman.

"Noah, what are you doi-" She was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers. It was unexpected, and completely random. She was intoxicated for a moment in his grasp, but then remembered who this was and where she was. She lifted her hands in small fists, and pushed him forward, hard. Puck stumbled back, confused "Rachel?"

"You and Finn are so alike it's scary" Rachel snapped. "I am nothing like Finn" He growled. "Then mind telling me why you're here right now, kissing me when you've made sure that you don't like me" She asked, incredulous. "Because-because you can't do that Rachel! You can't tease me like you have been. Kissing me, dancing like you were. THOSE DAMN SKIRTS! If your going to openly flirt with me, I at least need some action." Puck said, as if it was obvious.

Rachel's mouth fell open, and she became furious. So she was just a toy? He could just play with her? She pulled her hand back and smacked him as hard as she could. "You're a pig, Puck" She said, turning and storming off. "What the fu-" Puck started. "What the hell was that about" Finn appeared from behind Puck's truck.

"Nothing. Berry's just crazy" Puck said, shaking his head. He jumped in his car, and headed home. But the more he tried to understand what happen, the more he wished she hadn't pushed away. He hated to admit it, but being with Rachel always made him feel less…less of a lima loser. She made him feel worthy. She made him _feel_. The entire week he'd wished that she'd stayed with him. That she didn't dump him. They would have been the school's cutest couple. They would have totally overridden Quinn and Finn.

Puck sighed deeply as he pulled into his driveway. He cut the engine and just sat there, looking off into space. He was starting to realize that he wanted Rachel. More than just physically. That meant he was going to have to work his ass off to get her to want him back. The first step in that was to protect her from everything-including his best friend.

_Ah, fuck._

-------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat on her bed, feet spread out with a book in her hands. Although she was seeing the words, she couldn't concentrate on them.

"I guarantee Zoe doesn't have two guys pulling her into classrooms or behind trucks, just to reminisce with them" She said to herself, setting the book at her side.

"Not quite, but she does have to walk around with marshmallows glued to the outside of her shirt where her nipples should be" Someone explained from the doorway. Rachel laughed, not needing to look up to know who it was. "Only you would real TTYL Kurt" She giggled.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for books like that. I even read twilight" He exclaimed, walking into her room and plopping himself down on her bed. "Now what was that part about two guys? Should I be jealous or concerned?"

Rachel sighed and leaned back against her headboard. "I just-I don't know what they're doing. Well-I don't know what Puck is doing. I know perfectly well what Finn is doing. He does this every week but Puck is just…ugh" She whined, setting her head in her hands.

"Define ugh, please" Kurt asked, setting a hand on his friends shoulder. "He shows me signs that he in fact does like me. He then changes his mind and shows obvious dislike towards me, and then he kisses me in broad daylight. He's giving me whiplash" She explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I shall talk to him for you" Kurt suggested. "Uh,No" Rachel said, laughing uneasily. "Oh come on, you know you want me too." "Kurt I very much appreciate it, but I don't think it would really work. You know Puck. He's-" Rachel paused, looking for the right word. "Puck" Kurt filled in for her, smiling. "Yes. He's Puck" She agreed, smiling softly.

Rachel looked up at her night stand when Somewhere from West Side Story went off. She picked up her phone, and checked the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number. "Who is it" Kurt asked, trying to get a good look at her phone. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out" She said, flipping her phone open. "Hello" She asked. There was no answer on the other end. "Hello" She asked again. "Is someone there" She asked one last time. Just as she was about to click the end button, she heard a voice.

"Wait! Rachel, it's Puck. I really needed to talk to you" Puck said, a little unsure if he should be doing this. "Oh, Puck, hello. I didn't know you had my phone number" Rachel said. She was shocked, and more than a little curious as to what he would say. "I think Mercedes is guilty for that one" Puck heard Kurt interject. He chuckled. It was true. Mercedes was the one who had given him Rachel's number while they were sort of dating. He could remember her words like it was yesterday. _Fine, but if I give it to you, you had better not hurt my girl. Ya' hear? _He wondered why she hadn't killed him yet.

"Noah? Are you there" Puck snapped out of his thoughts hearing his real name. "Why did you call me that?" He asked. She sighed "I thought we've been through this. I'll tell you again, I don't feel comfortable calling you Puck. It makes me think of a Mid Summer Night's Dream and I imagine you as a magic fairy. With Noah I think of higher things. Like Noah of the Arc, or the Notebook Noah. Good things you know?" Puck couldn't help the grin that was on his face. "Well that's nice, but I meant why were you calling me Puck when you answered and Noah now" He asked.

"Oh" Rachel said, taken aback by his question. "Well…I figured you don't want me to call you Noah around your friends or the glee kids." "The glee kids are my friends" He said. She smiled "I'm glad to know. So, what can I help you with?" "Oh, I just wanted to apologize for earlier" Puck said. He didn't really want to apologize for kissing her, but he did want to apologize for acting like Finn. That was just unacceptable.

"Are you apologizing" Puck was frustrated at the disbelief in her voice. "Yes I'm apologizing" Puck repeated. Rachel smiled "I'm sorry to sound so disbelieving. I forgive you." "Really" Puck was the one to be shocked now. "Really. Why hold grudges? There are so many things you could be doing other than that" She explained. Puck nodded, looking at his wall. The way she explained this always made him understand life a little bit more.

"Is there anything else, Noah" She asked. "No, that was it" He said. "Oh. Ok then. I will see you tomorrow" She said, reaching for the end button.

Then Puck did something he knew he very well might regret. "Do you want to hang out later" He said unexpectedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. So I appreciate all the reviews, and I really do take into consideration what you all say. I apologize for not having this out sooner. I've been a little iffy on what to do next but I have a somewhat idea now. Oh and just because wants Rachel more than just psychically doesn't mean he likes her/is ok with being seen with her. This is Puck people x]. This chapter is kind of fluff by the way.**

**Oh and this is something I extremely encourage you to do: go read samcamstargate1's story "Who's that guy with Rachel Berry?" because it is almost over and it has been a joy to read. It's amazing so seriously, don't miss out. Go go, read read. Ok. I'm done rambling. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. In my dreams I own Mark Salling, but let's not get into that dirty stuff.**

Rachel's eye's widened. Puck just kept on surprising her.

"Me? You? Hang out" She asked, trying to find out if this was a joke.

"You obviously don't have to, but-" Puck rambled.

"No, No I want to it's just…Noah are you sure you remember who you're talking to" Rachel asked, half expecting him to laugh and tell her it was all some joke.

Puck groaned. Why couldn't she just believe he wanted to go out with her. _Because you threw an icy drink in her face less than a week ago. _"I want to go out with you Rachel" He pleaded with her to understand.

Rachel smiled "Ok. I will agree to go out with you only if you promise not to let your hormones take over."

"Ok, no hormones, I swear" Puck said, in a less than happy voice. First she didn't believe him when he seriously asked her on a date and now she was telling him he wasn't going to be getting any? Man liking Rachel Berry had its disadvantages.

"Ok great" Rachel said happily.

"Ok. So I'll pick you up at eight?" Puck asked. He wondered how long her dads allowed her to be out. Either way, it didn't matter. It would all word out. He'd take her out, be a good Jewish gentleman, woo her, and make her fall for him.

"Sounds good. I'll see you at eight, Noah. Thank you for asking me out" Rachel thanked, hanging up.

Puck sat, looking at his phone for a long time before hanging up. He practically fell out of his bed when his cell phone went off right when he pressed end. "Hello" He asked, answering.

"Puck, dude, what are you doing with Rachel. Seriously. I know your not just working on your music, or whatever" Finn's voice asked worriedly.

Puck groaned internally, and he shook his head. His best friend was so nosy, and worrying about things he shouldn't be. "I think it's none of your business. Listen- I'm sorry about earlier. But you deserved it. You have Quinn to think about. Not Rachel."

"I just want her to be happy dude" Finn said, sighing.

Puck rolled his eyes. Typical Finn. "Yeah I get it Finn. Just take my advice and pay more attention to Quinn. Before you lose her." Puck hung up on him, and leaned his head against the back board.

Well at least Finn was smart when it came to one thing. Rachel Berry was so much better then Quinn Fabray.

* * *

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror, running her hand along the fabric of her jeans.

"I can't do this" She said to herself.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he flipped through a Cosmo Girl magazine "Sure you can. You look amazing! That boy is going to be checking out your ass all night. Be sure to walk ahead of him sweetie."

Rachel glared at Kurt through the mirror, then went back to focusing on her outfit. "But this top-"

"Is fine" He promised. The doorbell rang and she froze in place. She didn't think she could move. Kurt looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. He sighed and hopped off her bed, walking up to her. "You have the jeans, the heels, the curls. Everything. You will be fine. Now shush up and go have fun, silly!"

Rachel quickly pulled a long sleeve shirt on over her tank top as the doorbell rang again. She hugged Kurt tightly and ran down the stairs towards the door. She flung it open, stumbling outside as she did. Puck grabbed Rachel before she tripped and fell. He was chucking "Eager to get out of here?"

"No. Well yes, but I- I apologize for not being down here faster. We had a set time and I wasn't ready" She said, rambling.

Puck's smirk, if even possible, became wider. "I'm five minutes late."

"A big no-no says Cosmo Girl" Kurt said from the door.

Puck shrugged "Well let's just say I was trying to make everything perfect."

"Well then, Cosmo gives you 10 points. Have fun you two" Kurt said, waving, and walking back into her house.

Puck looked at the house confused "Is he just going to sta-"

"Yes. Kurt wanted to be here when we returned. He's acting a lot like my fathers" She explained, rubbing her shoulders. She should have picked something that wasn't so thin.

"Cold?" He asked, pulling his jacket off. He still hadn't washed it. It smelled like her. Why would he? He offered it to her, and she happily took it.

"Thank you" Rachel said softly, pulling it on. The jacket had a mixed smell. Cologne, with a tint of sweat. It was weird to find sweat smelling good, but for some reason it did.

Puck opened her door for her, and she struggled to get up. He reached out, about to help her, when she managed to get in. "Easy Peasy" She said to herself. He laughed and shook his head, walking over to his side of the car. As he easily got in, Rachel looked at him curiously.

His gaze turned to hers "What?"

"Where are we traveling tonight? You never did inform me" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes glued to him. She was still waiting for him to turn around and tell her it was all some sick joke.

Puck shrugged "You'll see." He threw his breathtaking smile at her and she smiled back. He was really acting sweet.

They sat there, awkwardly, as Puck drove. Rachel cleared her throat and looked out of the window. "So…about your music. Would you still like me to assist you" Rachel broke the silence.

Puck looked at her for a moment before looking back at the road. He shrugged with indifference "I don't see why not."

Rachel smiled "Ok. That sounds good." She watched him carefully. There was something about his countenance that made her smile. He was always so sure of himself, and knew what he wanted. She didn't necessarily approve of whom he wanted at times but she did approve of his dedication.

As the car came to a stop, she looked up and her smile fell into a frown. They were at a bowling alley, or to Rachel the bowling alley. She took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile onto her face. She opened the car door and hopped out, almost falling but catching herself.

Puck rolled his eyes and walked over to her side of the car. "Maybe you should have worn normal shoes? Not that I'm complaining" He said with a smirk set on his face.

_So much for sweet._

Rachel sighed "Yeah, probably." She looked at Puck's hand, which was extended for her to take. She looked from his hand to him and decided there wasn't any reason not to. It wasn't as if holding his hand so he could escort her into the last place she wanted to be would mean they were dating. So she took his hand in hers.

Puck smiled down at their intertwined hands and led her into the bowling alley. He felt Rachel tighten her grip. "Is something wrong, Berry? Your crushing my hand." He looked down at her and saw looking warily in the direction of one of the lanes. "Is this not good enough for you" He snapped. He hadn't really known where he was going to take her, so he picked something simple. There was parties going on, yeah, but he didn't want people to see them together. They'd get suspicious.

"No. No, Noah this is nice. It's just…" Rachel paused, trying to think of a good way to explain.

Puck's face hardened "It's just what? Do you have to have royal treatment or something?"

"No" Rachel argued, crossing her arms. She was becoming frustrated with Puck's attitude. "It's just this is the place where Finn and I last kissed. It just feels awkward me being here again."

Puck scowled "So this is all because of St. Finn. Big surprise there. Maybe I should just take you home Berry. I can go to Matt's party."

Rachel looked at him closely. "Then take me with you" She challenged.

"I-wait what?! Are you crazy? No" He said skeptically.

Rachel shook her head. Noah Puckerman and nice in the same word obviously wasn't a possibility. "It's because you're ashamed of being seen with me, isn't it" She asked softly, looking at the ground.

Puck studied her facial expression and groaned. Here was this girl who was broken from his best friend and who he told himself he'd be nicer too and he was being an ass. Damn he was such a bad Jew.

"No it's because every time I do something for someone it always goes back to Finn" Puck replied, setting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Rachel looked up at him "That isn't really a reason for you not to take me to a party with you."

"But it's still true" Puck cursed.

"Are you jealous of him, Noah? You just always seem so conflicted with Finn and you two are best friends. I would think you should act hostile towards each other" She asked, running her hand up and down his arm. The simple movement sent shivers up his spine.

Puck sighed "Things have changed. Ever since-"

"Quinn got pregnant" Rachel finished for him.

"I guess we're both kind of conflicted, huh" He asked, smiling slightly.

Rachel giggled, without any humor "I suppose we are. We both want it too much."

"Do you…" He was not about to do this. "Want to go to Matt's party?"

Rachel smiled "You don't have to do that Noah. I would feel content with going home if you don't want me to go to a party with you."

"I don't mind, Rach, really. My reputation is already ruined because of me joining Glee." The not pleased look on her face made him clear his throat. "Not that you and me being seen together would ruin my reputation."

"Yes it would" Rachel said, nodding. She wasn't foolish. She knew that people didn't like her.

"Then- Let's go somewhere else. I don't ask a girl out then not go anywhere" Puck objected.

Rachel smiled "I am willing to go anywhere that me and Finn haven't been together. I'm getting really tired of being reminded of him and his games."

Puck scoffed "Tell me about it. Let's leave. I hate bowling anyway." Rachel laughed and followed him out of the alley.

* * *

Rachel looked up at the stars as she and Puck sat in the bed of his truck. She closed her eyes and listened as Puck plucked away on his guitar.

"It's rather beautiful tonight" She commented, looking up longingly into the sky.

"Yeah" He said softly, keeping his eyes glued to her. _Snap out of it Puckerman. You're acting like one of those 'weak in the knees' losers. _He cleared his throat and started playing a tune.

Rachel looked over to him, as the tune was unfamiliar to her. Normally she knew most songs but this one was something she'd never heard before. "That's a pretty tune. What is it" She asked curiously.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her "You've never heard it? It's No Boundaries. The douche bag who won American Idol had to sing it."

"You watch American Idol" Rachel smiled.

Puck scowled "Yeah well, that's my sisters fault."

"Sing it to me?" Rachel asked out of no where. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hear his voice. He was incredibly talented and yet she'd only heard him sing once.

Puck's eyes widened. "Like, right here? Now?"

Rachel giggled, and nodded "Yes, Noah. I mean I've never heard it before. I hoped you would help me get into some good music."

"Uhm…yeah, sure I guess" Puck said, worriedly. He shook it off. He was never worried about anything. He could sing in front of Rachel Berry. He was bad ass and all. He started on the tune again and took a deep breath before diving into the lyrics.

_Seconds, hours, so many days  
you know what you want but how long can you wait  
every moment lasts forever  
when you feel you've lost your way _

He looked up at Rachel to see her smiling, encouragingly back at him.

_And what if my chances were already gone  
I started believing that I could be wrong  
but you gave me one good reason  
to fight and never walk away  
so here I am still holding on_

The look she was giving him just made something inside of him snap. The way her brown eyes were gazing into his own green ones.  
_  
With every step you climb another mountain  
every breath its harder to believe  
you'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
to get to that one place  
when you think the road is going no where  
__just when you almost gave up on your dreams _

He never would have expected this is how the night would have turned out. Sitting in his car that was parked in the park, looking into Rachel Berry's eyes, and singing an emotional song to her. Yeah. He was becoming a tool.

_they take you by the hand  
and show you that you can  
there are no boundaries  
there are no boundaries _

His voice came to a stop and Rachel almost cried, she was enjoying listening to him that much. His voice had this perfect sound to it- he sounded way better than he did the first time she heard him sing. She vaguely wondered if he'd been working on it.

"That was amazing. The best I've ever heard" Rachel said enthusiastically. "You're incredibly talented Noah. You should consider singing that in glee. I'm sure Mr. Schuester would love it, and so would everyone else."

Puck set his guitar against the side of the truck and shrugged "I guess I'll think about it." Rachel looked down at his jacket that she was wearing then back up at him. He had to be freezing.

"Are you cold? I can give you your jacket back. It doesn't seem very fair that you have to be cold and I don't" Rachel rambled.

"Berry-It's fine. I'd rather I be cold than you" Puck jumped in, cutting her off. He hated it when she rambled. It always gave him a head ache.

"No I insist you take it back" Rachel said, sliding it off her shoulders and scooting closer to him to give it back.

"Rachel seriously, put it back on" Puck ordered.

Rachel shook her head stubbornly "Please, just take it back."

"Ok how about we make a deal. If I put this back on, your going to be sitting right between my legs, wrapped in my arms so your not cold either" Puck said, smiling. He figured that would make her keep the jacket.

"Ok. That sounds reasonable" Rachel said, shoving the jacket into his hands. Puck's face fell. That wasn't how it should have went down. She should have been repulsed by the idea and would throw the jacket back on. _Thank god for me being wrong. _Puck pulled her jacket on then opened his arms, waiting to see if she'd actually lean into him.

Rachel eyed him warily, then smiled and rested herself comfortably in his arms. She felt the heat radiating off of him to her and realized this was a good idea. She set her head on his shoulder. Oh, why couldn't Noah Puckerman be like this all the time?

"You smell good" Puck muttered, absently. She did, why lie about it. Rachel giggled softly "Thank you. You do too."

"What do I smell like" He inquired, actually curious. He figured he smelled like sweat and that normally didn't smell good.

Rachel inhaled, bringing his scent in again "Like cologne…and sweat. But in a good way. What about me?"

Puck chuckled, breathing down her neck. She shivered, and decided to play it off as the cold. "I've been contemplating the answer to that. At first it was peppermint but then it changed. I've narrowed it down to gingerbread cookies and cinnamon." He laughed at his own idiocy.

Rachel looked up at him, into his gorgeous green eyes. She swore she could get lost in them forever. But this was Puck. Noah Puckerman, the guy who'd tortured her for years…but she was starting to wonder if none of that mattered.

Puck looked back down at her, the both of them staring at each other. "I give you permission to kiss me" She said, hoping he'd actually do it.

He smirked "I didn't need permission."

"But you would have waited for it" She said softly.

His smirk softened into a smile and he nodded his head "Your right." His eyes moved from her lips and back to her eyes before he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

**Hmm, that doesn't mean they're together. You see some people don't want them together. -hums and looks off into the distance-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: eh I'm not good with my your, you're and everything. I'll work on it I swear. I also forgot to say the songs. The first one was Tik Tok by Kesha and the second one was No Boundaries by Adam Lambert/Kris Allen. I hate when people don't read authors notes. That's random but it's the truth. New glee this week! I mean did you guys see that November preview?! If not, go you tube it now! -squeal- **

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed, and she set a hand on the side of Puck's face while her other one ran itself up and down his chest. She was out of mind, and not paying attention to anything but Puck's lips.

Puck begrudginglypulled his lips from Rachel's. He looked down into her brown eyes carefully, trying to read her facial expression. Kissing Rachel Berry was great, yeah, but he needed to know that she wasn't pretending he was Finn or something.

Rachel looked up at Puck, starting to worry. "Am I doing something wrong? I-oh jeez" She said, turning red. Why was she always making a fool of herself? She pulled herself from his grasp and was about to run off, until she felt his hand wrap itself around her tiny arm. He pulled her back to him and crashed his lips to hers once again. Rachel was shocked, but gladly reciprocated. His hands were lost in her locks of hair, while hers were roaming his shaved hair-gently tugging on what little hair he did have.

Rachel pulled away first this time, in need of a breath. She smiled at Puck and shook her head. This guy just kept surprising her, and blowing her away. He was great. "That was-" She started.

"Amazing" Puck finished, a smirk set on his face. "And you didn't do anything wrong. Everything, just right" He informed her, moving a piece of hair from her face. _Stop. You don't do dating Puck. You have sex and then you move on. Besides, you'd just hurt her anyway. So you should probably tell her that. But things are just so perfect right now-_

"Noah" Rachel asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Right. Sorry. What" He asked, looking around then back at her.

Rachel giggled slightly and shook her head "I said I'm really enjoying this date. I really appreciate you taking me out tonight. It has been keeping my mind off of abominable thoughts."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I asked you out" He said, rolling his eyes at his own corniness. _Who do I think I am, Finn? I hope not. _He pushed the thought from his mind, focusing solely on Rachel. He leaned in again, about to continue their earlier act but a loud obnoxious song interrupted him. It sounded like that stupid Battlefield song by that one person who won American Idol.

"Oh-I'd hate to answer it but it might by my dads" Rachel said softly.

"Go for it" Puck said, leaning back. Rachel smiled at him thankfully, before pulling her phone out of her pocket. He rolled his eyes to see a pink cover on it. Rachel frowned at the screen. "It's- It's Finn."

Puck's eyes hardened and he held his hand out "May I?"

"Uhm, Noah I'm not sure-" Puck took her phone anyway and flipped it open. "Finn, hey. What's up" He started, casually, waiting until Finn answered before he got really nasty.

"Puck" Finn asked, sounding shocked.

"That's my name…Now what do you think your doing" Puck snapped.

Finn paused for a moment, making Puck impatient. "Why are you on Rachel's phone" He asked stupidly.

Puck scowled "Because me and Rachel were on a date. You interrupted."

"You and Rachel are WHAT" Finn yelled, loud enough that Rachel could hear. She frowned at the disbelief in Finn's voice.

Puck wished he could punch Finn. Really. They may be best friends but first he got to take credit for getting Quinn pregnant and now he was ruining probably the best thing Puck had ever felt? He was pissed. "On a date. Besides, you should be off doing everything Quinn tells you to do right? I'm trying to help you dude. Leave Rachel alone" He ordered.

"No Puck, I think you sho-" Puck closed the phone, hanging up on Finn. "The boy's crazy" He told Rachel, shrugging.

Rachel pulled a fake smile onto her face "Yeah. Ridiculous."

Puck was about to ask her if she was ok when he got a glimpse at the time. "Oh, shit, It's getting really late. Maybe I should take you home?"

Rachel nodded "Probably. My fathers won't be home until tomorrow morning but Kurt will play the fatherly role and scold you if I'm out past curfew."

Puck shivered "I so do not need to be scolded my Beyonce." The look Rachel gave him made him groan. "I mean Kurt."

Rachel smiled "Better. Let's go." She slid down to the end of the bed, and hopped down to the ground. She walked over to the passenger side of the car, and managed to get in all by herself. Puck couldn't help but laugh at the look of accomplishment on her face as he got into the driver's side. He started the car, and drove out of the park. They remained quiet for the most part on the way back to Rachel's house, with the occasional small question.

Kurt was outside within seconds as he heard the car pull up to the house. He opened Rachel's door and pulled her out of the car.

"Slow down there Beyonce, we don't want Berry to get hurt" Puck joked, winking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled happily "Thank you again Noah. It was an amazing night. You're a great guy. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night" Puck called, as Kurt through what seemed to be one of those 'I'm watching you' looks over his shoulder to Puck. Puck laughed and shut Rachel's door, driving off.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel walked into school in a happy daze. She had never been so happy then she was the night before. Puck had been such a gentleman. She couldn't have asked for a better date. She came to school later than usual due to the fact that Kurt ambushed her in the morning rather than when she got home.

"I want the dirty deets" He had demanded, a hand dramatically laid on his hip. She'd then gone into detail starting with the bowling alley, ending with the phone call with Finn.

Rachel walked down the hall with a wide smile on her face.

"What's up with you" Mercedes asked, materializing next to Rachel.

Rachel sighed dreamily "Noah Puckerman is what's got my mind in such a daze." This answer caused Mercedes to look wide eyed at her friend.

"Yeah, it's true" Kurt said, walking on Rachel's other side.

Mercedes smirked, and looked ahead. She froze at what she saw. "Oh no he didn't" She said in a growl.

Rachel's gaze turned towards where Mercedes was looking. Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Puck making out with some cheerleader.

"I'll pound the boy good if you want" Mercedes offered.

Rachel shook her head "No. I'll just talk to him." Rachel held her head high, and stomped over to the two of them. She crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat.

The leggy brunette pulled her lips from Puck's and eyed Rachel judgmentally "Yeah gleek?"

Puck's eyes snapped to Rachel. She saw something in his eyes for a second. Like remorse, but it quickly faded. His smirk was set in place and she didn't know if she wanted to hear this. "Yes Berry" He questioned, looking her up and down.

"Noah, _last night_," Rachel made sure to emphasize that part "You mentioned something about music and performing that song you sang to me for Mr. Schuester. Before we were so affectionate towards each other."

Puck looked between Rachel and Peyton(the leggy brunette). If he was going to make a choice he had to make one now. "I didn't mention it, you did. And me and you, didn't show any affection towards each other what so ever. It was what it was. Nothing more."

Rachel took a deep breath, hiding any emotion. She was Rachel Freaking Berry and she was better than this. Guys shouldn't be taking over her life like they were. She wasn't going to let it happen any more.

"Right. Well, you two enjoy the rest of your day" She said in her typical I'm better than you voice. She spun on her heel and stormed away, ignoring her friend's worried gazes. When she turned the corner he fast walking, turned into sprinting. She wanted to get away from all of it. Go to the music room. Sing it out of her system. Once she did that she would be relieved of anything boy related. She ran smack dab into someone, though, and stumbled backwards.

"Watch where your going Berry, damn" One of the football players snapped.

Rachel looked up at the large boy and nodded timidly "I apologize for being in your way." She started to walk away but the boy called her name. She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"So you and Puck went out last night, huh" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Noah and I did engage with each other last night. Why do you ask" She asked, taking more deep breaths.

The boy shrugged "I don't know, I just heard a couple of the guys say that they dared him to ask you out. Thought you might want to know considering all you gleeks are so honest with each other." He smirked and turned, walking away. Rachel watched him leave with her mouth wide open. She knew Puck was a jerk- but she thought he'd actually asked her out because he wanted to. Not because he was obligated to or because it was a joke.

Rachel smoothed out her skirt and took one last deep breath before plastering a big smile on her face. _Don't let them see you down. _She headed back in the direction she was going before. She was in desperate need of singing.

* * *

By lunch time, Rachel Berry's unfortunate situation was all around the school. Everyone knew about Puck's dare…except for Puck. Rachel sat down at a secluded table, and pulled out a notebook to scribble down some ideas for Glee. Or that was her plan. The only words she could seem to form though were "I despise Noah Puckerman. I loathe Noah Puckerman."

Puck walked into the cafeteria, well aware of the eyes on him. He saw Quinn right ahead of him and strut up to her. "Hey MILF" He taunted.

"Don't call me that, Puck" Quinn growled, stepping into the lunch line. Puck followed her.

"So- I heard what you did. I knew you were a tool but I didn't think you were that bad. I mean, ok, sure I don't care much at all for Rachel Berry but taking a dare to ask her out? That's pretty pathetic" Quinn explained, grabbing a burger.

Puck looked at Quinn, confused as hell "Ok hormonal, what are you talking about?"

Quinn scoffed "You know what I'm talking about. Some of the douche bags on the team dared you to ask Rachel out and you did it because you just don't want to give up your stupid pride. See, that's why I label you a lima loser." Quinn threw him one last glare before storming off.

Puck brushed the lima loser thing off, worrying more about the rumor. Whoever started this whole 'dare' thing was going to get his ass kicked. He eyed the table Rachel was sitting alone at, and sighed. He should have left Peyton and talked to Rachel earlier. But he didn't because he was too afraid that he would just hurt her. _You don't care about that. _Oh who was he kidding, yes he did. Too much. He decided he was going to clear all of this up, and Rachel would have to forgive him. He headed for the table with his unique Noah Puckerman smile that he only gave his mom, sister, and Rachel.

He straddled the chair next to her, looking at her notebook. "Ouch" He said, looking at the words.

Rachel closed her notebook, and grabbed her bag. She stood up and started to walk away. Puck sighed and jumped up, running ahead of her. "Hey, listen to me. I didn't do any dare. I don't even know who started the damn rumor" He said.

"I find that incredibly hard to believe" Rachel snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rach," Puck started, about to dive into some big story.

"Rachel" She said. "My name is Rachel. Only my friends can call me Rach."

Puck groaned, and threw his head back in annoyance "That's kind of harsh don't you think?" Rachel's serious countenance gave him his answer. "Rachel, last night-"

"Was nothing affectionate. It was what it was. Nothing more" She repeated his earlier words, practically throwing it in his face.

"I lied! I just-" He started again, only to be interrupted again.

Rachel shook her head "Noah, I am not very likeable. I understand that. That's why when people give me the cold shoulder or ignore me I don't care. But you acted as though you actually had feelings for me, or liked me at least. I have no reason to trust you. In fact, I don't. It'll be a great displeasure seeing you in Glee." She turned around and stormed off, dragging her bag along with her.

"Ahem" Mercedes cleared her throat, tapping on Puck's shoulder.

Puck turned around slowly "Ok, don't hurt me! I didn't do anything…ok so I was kissing Peyton but I wasn't dared to ask her out."

"And why do I have any reason to believe some white player boy" Mercedes asked, so close to pouncing.

"Because he's telling the truth" Kurt said from behind Mercedes. "I can see it. Plus, if he was dared to go out with her why would he sing to her, or kiss her, or be so sweet?"

Puck sighed with relief. Thank god for Beyonce.

"Do you have feelings for Rachel" Kurt asked, all of a sudden.

"I-uh-" Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk. "Yeah. I think so. I don't know. All I know is whenever I'm around Rachel I get this feeling I've never felt before."

Kurt smiled warmly at Puck "Great. We'll help you then."

"Say what" Mercedes asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Eeep thanks for the reviews guys. It never ceases to amaze me that people like my story. And thanks to all who pointed out that it was a bit out of character for Puck to just admit he liked Rachel. I'd fix it, but like I said before I'd lose all the reviews and all of those make me smile so I'm not doing that. Oh and I giggled insanely writing the Finn, Puck scene that you'll read soon. I thought it sounded insanely sexual xD P.S-Wednesday's episode of glee kinda screwed up everyone's puckleberry stories eh? Ok here's the chapter : D**

Quinn plopped down next to Finn, in an even worse mood than usual.

"What's wrong" Finn asked, placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Puck was dared by the Neanderthals on the football team to ask Berry out. And he did it."

Finn's eyes hardened and his blood boiled. He knew that Puck would do this to her. He was going to kill his best friend. It pissed him off that Puck thought he could get away with all this. Other girls, whatever. Santana, double whatever. Not Rachel.

"I'll be right back" Finn gritted his teeth, and stood up.

"Finn! You're not going to do anything stupid are you" Quinn snapped. If Finn got his ass beat she so wasn't going to hold any ice pack anywhere it needed to be. He would have gotten himself into it. Rachel Berry wasn't really worth all the fuss. If she could handle a slushie thrown in her face, she could handle all of this stuff.

"No. I'm just going to do something that should have been done a long time ago" He simply stated, headed for the doors. He walked out of them and made a sound that sounded faintly like a growl when he saw Puck straight ahead. He charged for him, pushing the boy with the Mohawk.

Puck stumbled forward, and spun around about to pound whoever pushed him. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Finn. "What the hell is your problem" Puck yelled, stepping closer to his 'friend.'

Finn stepped closer, pushing Puck full force. "My problem is that I told you not to hurt her! And you did anyway" He yelled right back.

"Right so this is all for Rachel? What about Quinn, Finn" Puck demanded. He had a short fuse, and it was just about blown. He was shaking, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Quinn even said you shouldn't have done what you did" Finn argued, waiting to hear Puck out before he did anything drastic. Puck did use to be a really good friend until Finn joined Glee and all hell broke loose.

Puck scoffed. "Quinn's also a pregnant hormonal bitch" He said, shrugging.

"Shut up" Finn yelled. He pulled his arm back, without thinking, and in a swift easy motion punched his best friend in the face. Well, ex best friend he figured. He did just punch him.

Puck's eyes were blazing when he looked up at Finn. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and snapped. Kind of like the hulk. Only worse. He flung himself forward, tackling Finn to the ground. He hadn't had a good fight in weeks and he had a lot of pent up feelings to get out of his system. He mocked Finn's earlier movements, punching Finn square in the jaw. He wanted to see him bleed. That made him a terrible person but he didn't care. He was pissed.

Finn struggled underneath Puck, trying to take over in the situation. He pushed Puck off of him, rolling over so he was on top.[-giggles insanely-] He punched Puck a couple more times before jumping to his feet. He kicked Puck in the side. Not hard enough to do serious damage but hard enough to hurt like hell.

People were starting to circulate, getting their phone's out to tape the scene. Some people made bets, while others laughed. Kurt watched in horror, digging his head into Mercedes' shoulder. He didn't want to watch. One of them was going to get seriously hurt. Mercedes on the other hand was laughing and clapping, cheering Puck on.

As Finn started to walk away Puck grabbed his foot, sending him straight into the ground. He stood up this time, brushing himself off. He leaned down, so Finn could get a good look at him. "Next time, don't start anything with me" Puck growled. He was about to stand up when Finn did the unthinkable. He jerked his knee up in a quick movement, kneeing Puck where no man ever wanted to get kneed.

Puck doubled over in pain, groaning a little bit. _There goes the baby maker. _Finn stood up, shaking his head slightly "Stay away from Rachel." He limped away, back into the cafeteria as Puck was left on the ground.

"Oh snap" Mercedes said, rushing to Puck's side. "Yo, do you need some help?"

"No, no I'm good. Just…let me lay here for a while" Puck winced. Damn Finn. He was going to get him back for this.

"What's going on" A horrified voice asked. Puck turned his head to see Rachel, and Mr. Schuester. Great.

"My man Puck just got kneed in forbidden land" Mercedes said, standing next to Kurt.

"And kicked in his side" Kurt jumped in.

"And punched in his face" Mike laughed. He'd stayed behind while the other members of the crowd dispersed.

Rachel kneeled down by Puck, running a hand through his Mohawk trying to be comforting. She was angry with him, but she knew how much pain he had to be in. "You always seem to be in the incredibly wrong place at the most reprehensible of times with that cell phone, don't you Mike" She asked, looking at him with serious eyes.

Mike looked at his cell phone, then back at Rachel and shut it shamefully. Puck and Finn were his friends and Rachel was right. He shouldn't be getting a kick out of this. "Yeah- Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me" Rachel said, looking back at Puck.

Mike sighed "Sorry dude. Listen, I'll check on you later." He turned around and looked over his shoulder one last time before retreating to the cafeteria to find Britney.

"Can you walk, or do you need assistance" Rachel asked Puck, still running her hand over his Mohawk. She knew it obviously wouldn't help much with his pain, but she hoped it was helping with his anger.

Puck's abhor towards Finn dissolved upon hearing Rachel's soft voice. Even when she was angry she sounded perfect. When Puck told Kurt he had feelings for Rachel he wasn't exactly lying. He could like her. He didn't know what he was feeling, actually. Other than pain in the groin area. "I got it" He mumbled, sitting up, biting back his pain. Why did it always have to be so sensitive down there?

"Who did this to you Puck" Mr. Schuester demanded.

Puck groaned, not because of his pain "It was just us guys being guys. I punched him back."

"Noah" Rachel scolded.

"Yeah well Puck gave it to Finn's jealous ass" Mercedes said happily.

Mr. Schuester eyed her "Language Mercedes."

"Right. My bad" She interjected, looking off to the side.

Rachel looked closely at Puck. She grabbed his face in both hands, and he winced. "I'm sorry…You were fighting Finn?!"

Puck sighed "He started it."

"Well I have no choice but to give you both detention" Mr. Schuester said, looking at his student apologetically. He left then, to go find Finn and give him the detention as well.

Rachel looked up at Kurt "Kurt will you go get some ice? I think he's going to need it…desperately." Kurt nodded and scurried off. Rachel turned her attention back to Puck and shook her head.

"I don't approve" She scolded, running her hands carefully along his new bruises.

Puck set a hand on her leg, gently squeezing "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are" Rachel said softly, looking for any other visible bruises. She wanted to check and make sure he wasn't too badly beaten up.

"There is one bruise you could ch-" Puck started.

Rachel covered his mouth with her hand "Do not even probe me with that question." He nodded, smirking behind her hand. She slowly removed it, allowing him to speak once again.

"I meant my side" Puck finished.

Rachel looked around to make sure no one was in sight. She didn't want Puck's reputation to be 'ruined.' "Fine. Lift your shirt up" She ordered, waiting.

"A little eager there Rachel" Puck asked, lifted an eyebrow suggestively. Rachel glared at him and poked him hard in the side.

"Damnit" He grumbled in pain.

"I don't want to see some white boy's abs. I'm walking away now" Mercedes said, walking off, making Puck laugh. When he saw that she was out of sight, he pulled his shirt effortlessly over his head, and threw it to the ground by him.

Rachel looked Puck up and down in awe for a moment then snapped out of her daze, observing his side closely. She almost winced at the bruise that was forming. It would be big, and it would hurt like hell. She was glad it wasn't her.

Kurt reappeared moments later, holding ice in his hand. "Well then," He said dramatically, fanning his face.

Puck crossed his arms over his chest, a little embarrassed to have Kurt looking at him shirtless.

Kurt scoffed "Please my conceited friend, I don't find you appealing in anyway. There are hotter guys."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Hotter than me? I doubt it. I'm a st-Ah! God Damnit Rachel, stop poking me so hard" He growled, looking hard at her.

"Stop being so arrogantly rude" She said simply, running her fingers along his skin looking for more bruises. She felt Puck shiver but assumed it was just the cold getting to him.

"It's not my obligation to be checking you for major injuries. If the cold is bothering you, you can put your shirt back on" Rachel suggested, pulling her hands away from his chest. There was nothing wrong with him other than the huge bruise he'd have the next day, and his god like qualities.

Kurt looked down shamefully, shaking his head at his friend's inexperience. Puck looked up at him and chuckled "Ever think your hands can do magical things?"

Rachel's eyes snapped to Puck and she jumped away from him "Put your shirt on. It's an order, now!"

Kurt laughed and clapped his hands. He helped Rachel stand up, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It's ok Rach. Your mind went to the gutter for a second, and it's ok."

"Shut up Kurt" She snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. She was so disappointed in herself. She never let her mind wander to such vulgar thoughts. She also never day dreamed about her hands on Noah Puckerman's…

"I feel light headed" She whined, leaning onto Kurt for support.

"Whoa. Are you ok, mon amie" He asked, saying the last two words in French. He felt it made a good emphasis.

More thoughts swarmed into Rachel's head and she shook her head "I am no where near ok." _I'm a horrible person. A horrible performer. A horrible Jewish woman. _She leaned into Kurt even more and he held her at the best of his capability.

"Uh, I'm more talent then brawn. Would you care to take over" Kurt asked Puck, as Puck pulled his sweatshirt on.

Puck eyed Rachel carefully "What's wrong with her?"

"She feels faint I guess" Kurt said, practically shoving Rachel into Puck's arms.

Puck groaned at the contact made with his side. Rachel Berry was going to kill him one way or another. "What do I do?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "Take her home genius." He looked Puck in the eyes and mouthed the next part. "You'll win her over."

Puck sighed, but nodded in understanding. He did sort of possibly want this after all.

Rachel was only slightly in her right mind. She could hear Kurt and Puck talking but wasn't really understanding anything. Maybe she should have eaten that morning. And maybe she should have pushed the first sexual thought out of her mind when it first came to her. God she was a prude.

A thought came to her as she realized how she was reacting. If she did this just by thinking about sexual related topics, what would she do when she was actually doing sexual things.

_Oh god._

**Ok guys. Glee pissed me off. Because Quinn called puck a NOT lima loser. Whore. XD. Oh and the fight scene I wrote before the episode. So it was original. And sorry if I made our dear Rachel almost too prudish. I couldn't resist. : D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews. They're always making me smile. And also thanks to a few people for pointing out how Puck is becoming rather Noah-ish too quickly. Yes I'm using his real name as a metaphor for the kind Puck. Don't hate. And I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm very sorry, school as been hectic and long and I've had homework crammed so far up my ass it's not even funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own Puck the days he doesn't wear underwear ;) just kidding, I sadly still don't own anything :/**

Rachel leaned into Puck for support. She wished someone would kill her already. She was completely embarrassed. She was almost positive she was beat red.

"Ok let's get you home" Puck said, lifting Rachel up bridal style, leading her out of the school to the parking lot. He was completely confused as to how one moment Rachel could be perfectly fine and the next she was fainting all over people. He racked his brain for exactly what happen before she felt dizzy. She was touching his chest-which he didn't mind all the much-she'd thought he was cold, he told her she could do amazing things with her hands, and then bam-she felt light headed.

_Good with her hands_ Puck thought to himself, slowly starting to realize what was wrong with Rachel Berry. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. As they approached his truck, he lifted his leg to help him hold Rachel one handed. He quickly opened the car door of the passenger side, gently helping her in. He laughed and closed the door, jogging over to his side. He jumped in, and eyed her carefully.

"What" She whined, leaning against the window.

"Do I turn you on Berry" Puck taunted, lifting an eyebrow suggestively.

"What" Rachel screeched, looking at him. "You do not do anything in that vicinity."

"So your hands on my dick doesn't effect you at all" He questioned, messing with her.

Rachel whined and looked away from him, not wanting to see his tormenting grin. Noah Puckerman was despicable.

He smirked and was about to start the car when Rachel grabbed his hand to stop him. "What" He asked.

"I'm not missing school" She objected, sitting up straight, trying to calm herself.

Puck raised an eyebrow "And why couldn't you have told me that back inside?"

"Because my mind wasn't functioning at the moment" She stated, opening the car door. She hopped out, landing delicately on her feet. She stalked off, trying to get as far away from Puck as possible. Now that he could move again, and that she was thinking straight she was still angry with him.

"Wha-Hold on" Puck called after her, jumping out of his truck, locking it behind him. "Rachel" He called again. He jogged, easily catching up to her. "What the hell is your problem? Do you have multiple personality disorder or something?""You know I seem to recall myself wondering the same thing about you" She snapped, looking straight ahead as she reentered the school.

Puck grabbed Rachel's arm, spinning her around to face him. "A second ago you were kind of all over me."

"My fathers raised me well enough to know that when a person is pain you check to make sure they are okay. That is all I did for you Puck, and now that you seem to be fine I can go back to being angry with you" She exclaimed, pulling her arm to herself.

Puck raised his eyebrows at her "I didn't accept any dare. I didn't even get dared to do anything. I asked you out because your hot, and like to wear these ridiculously short skirts."

"Prove it" She snapped, turning around storming off again. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Puck groaned aloud. He needed a plan and he needed one fast.

* * *

Rachel walked into glee in a terrible mood. When it came to glee rehearsals she was always happy and in a pleased mood and now because of Puck her normal happy day was down in the drain. She was miserable.

"Hey Rach" Britney said happily, walking in step with her.

Rachel put a fake smile on her face "Hello Britney. How was your day?"

Britney smiled, diving into this big story about Mike and cheerios. Rachel listened, wanting to get her mind off the two stupid football players on her mind.

"Ok guys. So I'm going to pair you in groups of two and I'm mixing them up this time" Mr. Schuester said, walking into the room. He scanned the room and started picking out groups. "Britney and Mike. Santana and Puck." The groan that came from Puck's mouth was hard to miss. "Uh, Finn and Mercedes. Quinn and Matt. Rachel and Kurt. Tina and Artie. Ok, so get to work guys."

"Mr. Schue, I don't think I can sing with this thing" Puck said, referring to Santana.

"Bite me" The Latina growled, glaring him down. She obviously obtained the same hatred for Puck that Rachel did.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her "I have. It wasn't very enjoyable. I'm not doing it again."

Mr. Schuester shook his head "You two are going to work together and not whine about it. Now, I'm giving you the opportunity to pick what song you'd like to sing. This is basically an exercise to see what you guys can come up with. It can be a mash up, or just a regular song. I just want you guys to put your own twist on it. So get to work."

Kurt smiled deviously, raising his hand in the air. Rachel eyed him carefully, wondering what he was doing.

"Yes Kurt" Mr. Schuester asked, looking carefully at Kurt.

Kurt smirked in a satisfied manner and set his hand on his crossed knees "Well Mr. Schuester I don't think mine and Rachel's voices blend as well as mine and Santana's. I want us all to sound amazing when we perform and I don't think I can do that well with Rachel."

Rachel looked at Kurt wide eyed. What was he trying to say, that he was better than her? Kurt saw this and set a hand on her shoulder "Your always upstaging me sweetie. I want to be in the spotlight."

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Uhm, ok. Puck and Kurt you two can switch if you want" Mr. Schuester said slowly, wondering what just happen exactly.

Kurt jumped from his seat happily and skipped towards Santana, who was looking at Kurt with a worried expression. Rachel's gaze moved to Puck and the smirk that was on his face made her even more angry. He was always so smug, and thought he was so much better than her. He wasn't. She was going places. He wasn't.

Puck strut up to Rachel, plopping down in the seat next to her. "So, what song are we singing Berry?"

Rachel sat up straighter with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"I'm not happy about this but I'll have to accept it considering that's what a good star would do. So let's brainstorm. Do you have any ideas" Rachel questioned, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Nope" He popped the p, leaning back in the chair.

Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself. She was not going to yell. It wouldn't be right. "Well we could sing your average teenage music. We could go classical. What do you think?"

Puck shrugged "Whatever you want Berry." He realized he was acting rude. But that was more like himself then he had been acting. Rachel was pissed. Why stick around for the wrath? He was acting like some love sick puppy and it wasn't who he was. He was Noah Puckerman and he was badass. He was going to remind himself, and everyone else of that.

Rachel sighed "We'll work on it a couple times a week after school at my house. I expect you to actually cooperate and try to create a decent performance."

"Yes M'am" Puck said, saluting her with his smirk still set in place.

"You are extremely hard to deal with at times" Rachel informed him, looking up to meet his stare. His green eyes bore into hers and she felt frozen. As if he was hypnotizing her or something.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment" He asked, squinting his eyes at her. She was annoying and talked to much and thought she was so much better than him and there was something about it that turned him on.

Rachel frowned and shook her head "No."

Puck shrugged, running a hand through his Mohawk. "Whatever then" He said slowly, not really sure of what to say.

"Ok. So we'll start today. After glee" Rachel stated, tapping her foot rhythmically. The awkward silence that followed was gnawing at Rachel's patience. She hated silence. She could hear soft chit-chat going on around them but in her area it was silent. She couldn't stand it.

"Uh, do you know What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts" Rachel jumped in, wanting to end the silence. Also to try to start brain storming ahead.

Puck yawned, nodding his head. "Yeah. Worst song ever, if you ask me. Douche-bags singing about their 'broken hearts?' Homos."

"Hey! That term is derogatory" Kurt called over from his place next to Santana.

Puck rolled his eyes and looked back at Rachel. "Why" He asked.

"Never mind. Nothing. That's off the list" She rambled, racking her brain for other song choices.

Puck scoffed "You wanted us to sing that to each other? A love song?! You really have no boundaries do you?"

A light bulb seemed to go off in Rachel's head and she smiled. "I know what song we'll be performing. Make sure to bring your guitar to my house this evening."

He eyed the girl next to him carefully, actually a little afraid of what she had in mind. He would never say it out loud, but Rachel Berry was kind of scary sometimes. What had he gotten himself into, telling Kurt he semi sort of had feelings for Rachel.

_Then I'm just going to swear to god I never said anything. Me? Like Rachel Berry? Are you smoking crack?! Yeah, that'll work _He thought to himself. He could hear the groups around them starting to work on their songs and groaned, obviously annoyed by the sounds buzzing in his ear. He could handle Rachel singing. In fact he kind of found her voice calming and actually pretty sexy. He could not, however, listen to all the gleeks singing different songs at the same time.

"Ok guys, that's it for today. Next time we'll focus on our other songs, like Don't Stop Believing, I promise" Mr. Schuester said, nodding at his students.

Rachel looked at Puck and cleared her throat. He looked at her expectantly, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "I suggest you go home and shower or change, or whatever it is you do after Glee before coming to my house. I have things to do as well, so I expect you'll be there in about half an hour to forty minutes."

Puck raised an eyebrow and shrugged "Whatever, Berry."

Rachel nodded slowly, and spun around booking it out of the school. Puck was back to acting like his normal, rude self and she wouldn't be surprised if he showed up on her door step with a slushie in hand just to throw it at her.

It didn't take Rachel long to get home, considering she'd driven to school that day. She quickly ran into her house, and praised on the fact that her fathers would be home in the early morning the next morning. It was the longest dad and daddy had been out of town, and she knew they must have felt guilty for leaving her to fend for herself for so long.

Rachel set her bag down tenderly on the staircase, figuring she'd be doing her homework on the couch tonight, and jogged upstairs. She walked into her room and smiled at the familiarity, as she always did. When she'd had a long day at school she'd love to come home and take a nice warm shower.

She walked over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Nothing too show off-y. Just enough to make her comfortable. She set her shirt down, grabbing a new pair of panties and a bra. Forgetting about her shirt, she then retreated to her bathroom, turning the water on. Letting it warm up, she looked at herself in the mirror carefully.

_Am I not pretty enough. Is that why Puck doesn't want me?_

Rachel shook her head, mentally smacking herself. She'd meant Finn…right? As she noticed the mirror was starting to steam up, she quickly removed her original clothes and jumped into the shower to wash away everything bad that had happened in her day. Pushing away all unnecessary…and inappropriate, thoughts from her mind. As all the bad things seemed to have drifted away from her she smiled contently, and turned the shower off. She carefully stepped out of the glass doors and pulled her underwear and shorts on. She then pulled her bra on, clasping it in the back. She looked around, confused, realizing she'd left her shirt in her room. _Thank god I take short showers. Noah shouldn't be here for another ten minutes._

* * *

Puck rang her doorbell repeatedly, waiting for an answer. He'd gotten there around fifteen minutes early. He didn't have to do much. He took a shower that took five minutes tops, and pulled on jeans and a shirt. It was as simple as that.

He tapped his foot impatiently, knocking on the door loudly while he held the guitar with his other. He knew Rachel was home. Her car was in the driveway. He shrugged and decided to let himself in.

"Rachel" He called. He could faintly hear a shower running upstairs, and smirked. That would have made sense. If she was able to hear the door bell she would have gotten to it in less than five seconds after he rang the first time. He shuffled up the stairs and opened the door that was obviously Rachel's. Why would her dad's have a pink door with a golden star on it?

As he entered her room, he rolled his eyes at the image of her room. It was just as he would have imagined. Pink. Filled with music and posters. It smelled like her which he'd expected. He made his way to the corner of her room, leaning against the wall. He didn't really feel safe sitting on her bed, afraid of the images he'd get.

About five minutes later, Puck looked towards the bathroom door when it opened. His eyes widened when he saw Rachel in just shorts and her bra, looking around for something. A shirt, he presumed. He smirked, stepping closer to her, as her back was faced to him. He walked right behind her and breathed down her neck "Nice. Ensemble."

Rachel jumped, and tripped over something which caused her to fall backwards.

"Whoa" Puck called, holding his arms out to catch her. One of his arms was firmly under her lower back, the other under her neck. Their faces were inches apart and he took a deep breath.

"You still have ten more minutes" Rachel breathed out, her breath fanning his face. He smirked and shrugged "I thought I'd come early for once."

Rachel looked up at Puck, realizing completely she was shirtless. "I feel…very uncomfortable with you seeing me like this."

Puck chuckled "Would it make you feel better if I said you have the best rack I've ever seen?"

Rachel was about to push Puck away from her as hard as possible when both of them heard a loud gasp. Rachel and Puck both looked towards the door to see Kurt.

"WHOA" He shouted, trying to cover his face with his hand.

**A/N: I realized something. I've only made it to be a couple of days…and this is chapter ten o.O well then. x]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:LAST WEEKEND I WENT TO THE CITY AND SAW PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ON BROADWAY AND I LOVED IT! If you've never been, I strongly recommend you go. Time Square is amazing! This chapter had the most reviews so I thank you all! -kills self- I hate Puck and Quinn together. Poor puckleberry fans :/ x].**

Kurt's wide eyes were excited and ready for gossip.

Rachel pushed Puck away from her, and grabbed her t-shirt. She quickly pulled it on and prayed to god Kurt wouldn't use this against her for the rest of her life.

"Rachel …we had a deal. You made a promise. Nothing sexually related unless you're actually _dating _someone. Last time I checked, you and Puck weren't together" Kurt glared at Puck. As much as he knew Puck desperately loved Rachel in disguise, he would not allow the Mohawked boy to steal his best friends innocence.

Rachel blushed, turning a deep red "Kurt, you're mistaken. Noah and I-We aren't-I was showering and he was just here…" Rachel paused to take a deep breath and looked down sheepishly.

Kurt looked back at Puck, his hand set firmly on his hip. "Keep it in your pants or I will have Mercedes take you so far down the carpet that you'll wish you no longer had your manhood to worship."

Puck's eyes widened and he nodded quickly in response. Mercedes was pretty damn scary most of the time.

Kurt's serious face fell into a triumphant grin and he clapped his hands "Great. Well, I just stopped by to check on my dearie Rachel. She's obviously fine and I will leave you two to your business."

"Kurt, wait" Rachel stopped him. "Stay. I need your opinion on mine and Noah's song choice."

Kurt smiled and sat on Rachel's bed, crossing his legs. He waiting patiently for them to begin, anxious to hear the two of them sing together for the first time.

Rachel turned to look at Puck and smiled warmly. "Noah, do you remember that song you sang for me" She inquired.

Puck nodded "No Boundaries? Yeah."

"Play it. We'll alternate with the first verse and come together at the chorus."

Puck nodded, trying to pretend the last thing Rachel said didn't put an inappropriate thought in his mind.

Puck moved his fingers, playing the tune poignantly. Rachel closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

"**seconds, hours, so many days  
****you know what you want but how long can you wait  
every moment lasts forever  
when you feel you've lost your way**"

Rachel looked up to meet Puck's gaze and she stood, waiting for him to pick up where she had left off.

Puck, suddenly feeling inspired, dived into the song.

"_and what if my chances were already gone  
I started believing that I could be wrong  
but you gave me one good reason  
to fight and never walk away  
so here I am still holding on._"

Rachel took a deep breath, joining in again for the chorus.

"_**with every step you climb another mountain  
every breath its harder to believe  
you'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
to get to that one place**_"

Rachel smiled widely at Puck and he gladly returned it. She never thought she could sound so good with anyone. Their voices meshed perfectly and she could have sworn they were made for each other.

"_**when you think the road is going no where  
just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
they take you by the hand  
and show you that you can  
there are no boundaries  
there are no boundaries**_"

Their voices both faded on the last word. They were too lost in each other to notice Kurt's insane applauding.

"Bravo. Amazing. You two blend perfectly. Absolutely stunning. Just perfect" Kurt gushed, shaking his head in disbelief. He never knew Puck could sound so amazing. He also never thought any person could sound better with Rachel than Finn could. Noah Puckerman had just done the impossible; he'd wow-ed Kurt Hummel.

Kurt jumped from Rachel's bed and smirked "I will now leave you two. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Peace out!" He twirled around as he headed for the door and shut it behind him as he left.

Rachel looked at Puck as an awkward silence took over. She cleared her throat and looked away. Puck rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded, looking at the ground.

"That was-" Rachel started.

"Amazing" Puck finished quickly. He shook off the weak-in-the-knees sound to his voice and shrugged. "I mean I'm a stud. You're a babe. Of course it was good."

Rachel's smile fell and she frowned "Why do you always do that?""Do what" He questioned, eyeing her wearily.

Rachel stepped closer to him "Change your words around so you sound like your normal Neanderthal self."

"Is that a compliment" He asked with a smirk.

She stomped her foot impatiently "I'd really like to know. Because it seems that every time something is nice or romantic you have to throw something out there or do something to ruin everything."

He raised an eyebrow "Are you still talking about now or are you back to me kissing Peyton?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest "What you did was disrespectful and much like that of a caveman. I thought we'd had something and obviously to you we didn't. I am very much over it."

"I don't think you are" Puck challenged, setting his guitar down. He stepped closer to her and looked down at her "If you were over it you wouldn't have given me the speech."

"I always give speeches. It's what I do" Rachel objected, with a shrug.

Puck rolled his eyes, ignoring her last words "In fact, I think you have a little crush on me Berry."

"Rachel" She said firmly.

"Whoever" He mumbled, leaning down. He fully intended on having a heated make-out session before he left Rachel's house, having an awesome tale to tell his children.

She turned her head to side, and his lips grazed her cheek which caused him to groan. She was such a tease.

"I feel maybe you should leave" Rachel said, shuffling towards her bed room door. She opened it, only to have Puck close it once again. Rachel spun around to nag him but his arms enclosed her against the door.

"Noah" She warned, breathlessly.

He shook his head and crashed his lips onto hers. That should totally help with the sexual tension.

**A/N: I know, this is a pathetic excuse of a chapter but I felt I had you guys waiting for too long and I just wanted to post this to let you know I didn't forget about you guys. But yeah-tada?**

**Oh and to the glee writers: you suck!**

**I mean…Finn is a stupid jerk who needs to make a choice. Quinn is using two guys and is a whore. Puck is…well ok I still love Puck but he's a tool! And I hate Kurt. In stories he's great, on the show he isn't. And I feel greatly for Rachel Berry. I really do. Poor her. -sigh-**

…**I need to go look at Jensen Ackles and his hot self to calm myself down.**

**So I guess until next time? Review, favorite, everything. Thanks :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- To all the people who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites or story alerts, I love you guys. You keep me going. So with this chapter, I beg you not to kill me? You will see why, I promise x] And I have changed the rating. I don't really think it's completely necessary but better safe than sorry ya know?**

**I would especially like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend BabyItsTruexo because she gave me the idea for this chapter. So thank you best friend 3**

Rachel was caught off guard and was incredibly confused. She pressed her hands to Puck's well toned chest and pushed as hard as she could. It didn't do much with moving him but he pulled his lips from her with a smirk set on his lips.

"We can't be doing this" She said softly, biting at her bottom lip.

Puck played with the hem of her shirt, and shrugged one shoulder "Why not? Rach, I want you. Finn would rather be with Quinn. I'm here with you. Let me be the one to give you what you want."

Rachel looked directly in Puck's green eyes. "Who said I want this" She asked, careful to make sure her voice didn't quiver.

"I just know. I can see it. You want someone to want you more than Jacob Israel wants to get laid" Puck said in a serious voice.

Rachel let the Jacob comment slide, her mind wrapped around Puck's theory. She averted her eyes from his. "Maybe I do" She whispered audibly. She slowly looked back up to him and raised to the top of her toes to eagerly press her lips to Puck's.

_What are you doing?_

_He offered to do this. He's acting really sweet. He wants me._

_What about what Kurt said?!_

_Screw what Kurt said!_

Puck pulled her closer to him, his hand at the back of her neck. Her arm's trailed up his chest, snaking around his neck. She didn't stop to think of what she was doing or why she was doing it after that.

Puck's hands trailed down her sides, leaving a path of fire. She shivered in reaction and pulled her mouth from his. Puck's mouth instinctively trailed down her neck, leaving delicate kisses. He gently bit down at her exposed skin, causing her to moan his name softly.

Puck smirked against Rachel's skin and vaguely wondered what it would be like to make Rachel Berry _scream_ his name. His hands dipped under her shirt and he pulled it off with much ease, throwing it off to the side.

Rachel stood in front of Puck shirtless and she looked up at him carefully. His eye's reflected lust and something else Rachel couldn't really decipher.

"Are you ok" Puck asked softly. Sure, he loved sex, but he never had sex with girls who didn't want to. They had just as much of a choice as he did.

"It's their choice" his mother had told him at a very young age.

Rachel nodded timidly and a slight smile fell upon her face. "I'm fine" She reassured.

"Are you sure" He asked, resisting the urge to let his eyes wander down to her half exposed body. He'd always wondered what diva priss, Rachel Berry, wore underneath those ridiculous, short outfits.

What in the world was he doing? This was Rachel Berry for Christ's sake and he was about to take her virginity? If someone had asked him three weeks ago if he'd be doing this his answer would have been "Hell no. Rachel Berry is slushie material and that is all." But now he had these weird feelings towards her and he found her way more than just sort of hot. She did bad things for him down in his male anatomy. [I was forced to use that XD]

"Just kiss me Noah" Rachel said softly, before demandingly pulling his t-shirt over his head. She threw it with her top, off in the corner.

Puck attacked her lips with his own and slowly swiped his tongue along her bottom lip.

Rachel nervously parted her lips, and gladly obliged when his tongue dipped into her mouth. She's never gone this far with anyone, and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified she'd do something wrong and embarrass herself. Noah Puckerman doing this with her in the first place was kind of surreal and she feared if she messed up he would disappear.

There was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and she wanted more. More of his kisses, more touching. His hands trailed down to her shorts and he carefully tugged on the drawstring, looking at her for approval. She nodded and he pulled the material down and she timidly kicked it away.

_God, she's beautiful._

_I mean, hot. Studs don't do beautiful._

Puck was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Rachel pull his jeans down. He stepped out of them and led her to the bed, laying himself on top of her. He kissed her gently before pulling away. "I'll ask again…Rach are you sure you want to do this?"_Why am I sounding like I want her to say no? I'm the one who suggested we do this._

Rachel's hand trailed down his chest and she nodded "I'm sure." She pulled his mouth down to hers for another searing kiss.

The next hour and seven minutes went by with excruciating pain, to sweet reassurances, to joy turned to ecstasy and then topped off with laying together in each other's arms. It was perfect. Everything Rachel could have ever asked for.

Rachel's head was set on Puck's shoulder and her chest moved up and down in rhythm.

Puck's mind wandered as he looked at the sleeping girl before him.

_She gave you everything, Puckerman. But you got Quinn pregnant you tool, and if Rachel found out she'd never forgive you. You'd break her heart because all you can do is sleep around. You're nothing but a lima loser._With that thought, Puck slid out of the bed careful not to wake Rachel. He got dressed and looked back at Rachel regretfully, before leaving._This is for the best._

* * *

Rachel smiled and moved to snuggle closer to Puck. Her eyes snapped open when she didn't feel his welcoming, warm body next to her.

"Noah" She called, sitting up with her blanket wrapped tightly around her. "Noah" She called again, more franticly this time. She climbed out of her bed and quickly assorted her clothes, pulling them on. She made her way to her bathroom and peeked her head in to check if Puck was there. She sighed as she saw it empty.

"Maybe there was an emergency, Rachel. I mean, maybe…maybe" Rachel's voice drifted off as her breathing became staggered. She wasn't brainless. She knew what had happen. She just never thought she'd be the key of a man's games. She took a deep breath to calm herself, because there was no way she was going to shed even one tear over Noah Puckerman. It wouldn't be worth it. It was simple. She just had to talk to about changing back to their original partners for glee and she'd avoid him at all costs everywhere else.

_You're better than petty teenage girl problems. You are Rachel Kristina Berry and you have a dream to make happen._

She sighed and plopped down onto her bed, looking at the clock. 2:12 AM. She figured she should probably sleep but she was too upset. She pressed play on her ipod. As the sounds of The Winner Takes It All from Mamma Mia filled her room she closed her eyes.

"Maybe I can be pretty for one night" She whispered as warm liquid escaped her eyes. Stupid tear ducts.

"_The winner takes it all. The loser standing small. Beside the victory. That's her destiny_."

She felt as though she'd stepped into Mamma Mia, only she didn't get a happy ending. She'd never felt so betrayed and used.

* * *

That morning when Rachel reluctantly woke up and walked down into the kitchen, her fathers had been waiting for her. They'd bombarded her with hugs, and questions and apologies for being gone for so long.

"Rachel, sweetie, are you ok? You don't look so good" Jason Berry asked his daughter, placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Daddy I'm fine, I promise. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" She said softly.

Sam Berry lifted her face with his index finger and he nodded "I can tell. Would you feel better if you stayed home for a day honey?"

Rachel shook her head "No dad, it's fine. If I feel nauseous at all during school I'll go to the nurse and call you. Ok?""Ok" Sam said, kissing his daughter on her forehead as Jason kissed her cheek.

"Have a nice day" The both called as she left, and she smiled to herself. Her dads always made her feel better.

As she walked into the school she had her head held high. She passed by all the abandoned hallways(the advantage of coming to school so early) until she came upon the room she'd been looking for. She softly knocked on the open door of the Spanish room. Mr. Schuester looked up and smiled "Rachel, hey. What can I help you with?"

"Mr. Schue, Would it be ok if Noah and Kurt traded again. I'd like to have Kurt as my partner again" Rachel said with her arms crossed.

Mr. Schuester looked up at her wearily "Rachel, we already swapped partners. I think Santana and Kurt already started practicing."

"Oh there you are Rach" Kurt said happily, walking into the Spanish room.

"Kurt have you and Santana practiced yet for glee" She asked, praying they hadn't.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "We plan to tonight, why?"

"Please be my partner again" She begged.

"Rachel," Kurt started.

Rachel sighed "Please Kurt. Mr. Schue. I can't work with Puck anymore." Her voice was pleading and couldn't deny her what she wanted. Kurt looked at her closely, wondering what had happened after he left.

"Ok Rachel. You and Kurt are back together and Puck and Santana are in the same group" Mr. Schuester said with a nod.

Rachel smiled half heartedly and nodded, walking out of the classroom with Kurt on her tail.

"Hey" Kurt said, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok" He asked worriedly. When Rachel didn't answer he turned her around to look at him. "What happen yesterday" He asked, afraid of the answer he might get.

Rachel sighed and plopped down on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Noah and I…after you left we-"

Kurt slid to the ground next to her and his mouth was wide open. "You did the nasty with Puck" He screeched.

"Sshhh" Rachel scolded, looking around for anyone who could have heard.

Kurt shook his head "Rachel, I told you. I warned you not to do it unless you were dating someone and you didn't listen to me. I told you so!"

"I know Kurt" She said softly, looking down at her hands. "But he told me he wanted me and that Finn doesn't. He just made me feel like someone wanted me and it felt nice. But then he left afterwards while I was sleeping. It was a stupid mistake is all."

Kurt pulled his friend into a hug and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "He's a puck head anyway. He's worse than the losers on the hockey team. You deserve better."

Rachel sniffled "Thanks Kurt. You're a great friend." They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Kurt dropped the big question.

"What was it like" He asked curiously.

Rachel stood up and shrugged "It hurt at first. But he was really sweet about it and then it was really nice."

Kurt's face turned angry "And then he just left?! What a dumb ass!"

Rachel shrugged and cleared her throat "I'm going to go to the music room for a bit before first period. I'll see you later then?"

Kurt nodded "Yep. See you later dear!" As Rachel disappeared, Kurt jumped to his feet and headed to the one place he knew Noah Puckerman would be for sure.

Walking into the locker room he glared when he saw the back of a Mohawked head. "Puckerman" Kurt yelled, trying to sound manly but terribly failing.

Puck turned around and groaned "Leave me alone Beyonce."

Kurt walked closer and promptly smacked him, knowing Rachel never would.

Puck's eyes were wide and angry. "Did you just bitch slap me" He yelled, stepping closer to the small boy.

Kurt stood tall, standing his ground. No one hurt his friends and got away with it. "I warned you, did I not?"

"Hummel, your not a girl! I can beat your ass" Puck yelled again.

Kurt inspected his nails "Try it, puck head, I dare you. If you do I will get Finn, Mike, Matt, and Mercedes to beat you so fast it'll make your pretty little head spin. Just stay away from Rachel."

Something in Puck's stomach turned at hearing Rachel's name. He felt like such a prick but he knew it made perfect sense to leave…right?

"Is she, like, ok" Puck asked, carefully picking his words.

Kurt scoffed "Like you care, hump and dumper!" He glared one last time and turned on his heel leaving the locker room.

"Damnit" Puck yelled, slamming his locker closed. Man did his life suck.

**A/N: Puck's a tool? Oh yeah, I know. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit unreal but hey it's what popped into my head.**

**Nothing has ever pissed me off more than this weeks episode of glee. Ugh the only decent people left are Rachel, , and Emma. I feel so bad for Will. First he finds out his wife is a bat shit crazy liar and then he can't take his students to sectionals. I wanted to punch the writers for that one! Damn! Emma is a saint though. She makes Will feel better and to top it all off, offers to take the kids to sectionals the day of her wedding?! You bet your ass that'll be fit into the next chapter of this. Oh and why is everyone so damn hateful to Rachel? I find I unnecessary! Also, I am glad Quinn stuck up for glee. Other than that, I am very sad. -sigh- Let's go back the Mashup. That was a good episode. Oh and 1 more episode and then we have to wait until April?! -cries-**

**Just a side question, does anyone else wonder why Rachel's dads-the most talked about parents- are never seen? I mean we've seen Finn's mom, Puck's mom, Quinn's parents, and Kurt's dad but we haven't seen Rachel's dad's and yet they almost always get brought up in Rachel's 'my father's are gay' speeches. I mean come on. XD**

**Ok done ranting. Reviews please? : D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys I never would have expected this story to get so much feedback. I expected to get my usual of like, 2-4 reviews a chapter but I get like 8-10 on here! This is the most amount of reviews I have ever received and I have to say, thank you guys. I love you! You guys are so perfect and make me smile and whenever I rant in my authors notes you guys jump into your own rant in a review. Your reviews make my day, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything else. Mark Salling belongs to himself and/or his girlfriend. Once I find out who that lucky biotch is, I'm gonna grab her by the weave and cut a hoe! …mhm xD.**

"It was a mistake" Rachel stood with her arms crossed in front of the four original glee members in the music room. There was only 15 minutes left till the bell.

It had been a week and two days since the incident with Puck, and Kurt had kept it secret until that day. Rachel was shocked he didn't tell them all the second he found out since he was such a sucker for gossip.

Mercedes was shaking her head with a look of determination on her face "I'm gonna get that white boy good."

"Already did it" Kurt said proudly.

Rachel gaped at Kurt "What did you do exactly?!"

Kurt examined his nails before looking at Rachel. "Well don't give me that look, I was defending you. Noah Puckerman is a pig who needed to be taught a lesson. I do remember me being very clear when I told him about Mercedes making him wish he no longer had his manhood."

"You bet I will" Mercedes said with a nod of her head.

Tina, who had been sitting on Artie's lap this whole time, jumped in "D-d-did it hurt?"

Rachel sighed and plopped down into the closest chair "Sort of. He was sweet about it though, so it wasn't all that bad."

"What if he didn't leave, Rach. What would you have done" Artie asked quietly. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't infuriated or curious. He seemed sincerely worried about his friend.

"But he did leave, so she'd do nothing. She is done with Puck" Kurt jumped in, with his hands on his hips.

Rachel ignored him, and shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. I'm not going to jump out and say I loved him because love is a terribly strong word. One that I am in no way ready to use. But I did have feelings for him. I don't even know why. I mean he is so infuriating and obnoxious. It's just…he made me feel things that Finn never has. He made me feel special. He never even mentioned Quinn."

"S-s-sounds to me like you w-would have started to d-date" Tina said with a small smile.

"But Puck doesn't do dating" Mercedes said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "I hate to ruin the mood or whatever, but Noah 'I'm a bad ass who likes to screw every girl with a pulse' is a total tool monster."

Rachel nodded, keeping her tears inside. She had promised herself no more tears over him and damnit she was going to keep her promise.

"On the end of that sour note, Rachel told me she booked us in a commercial" Kurt said happily, clapping his hands.

Rachel smiled, and nodded. She had discovered that the commercial needed roles when Finn had yet again disappointed her. She really didn't know why she kept giving him chances.

_Because he's Finn and you'll do anything he asks._

Rachel sighed at her thought, and the truth of it. She was sucker for Finn Hudson, and would give him anything he wanted. She would have given him her virginity without any convincing if he asked. But she wasn't a virgin anymore. She didn't have her virginity to give away. Noah Puckerman had taken it from her, and then stomped all over her heart afterwards. She was over it and over him.

_Then why do you wish you had the strength to talk to him?!_

"Rachel" Kurt asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

Rachel looked up at him "Hmm?"

He gave her a sympathetic smile "The bell just rang sweetie."

"Oh. I was in a reverie for a moment" She said, standing up. She grabbed her pink trolley bag and smiled at her friends "I'll see you four at lunch." With that said she left the room, in a depressed mood.

"She is s-s-so broken" Tina stuttered, with a frown on her face.

"Mhm" Mercedes agreed, also frowning.

Kurt sighed deeply and looked at his friends. "We need a plan. Something to raise her spirits. She needs to get her mind off of Puck."

"We'll talk about this later guys, but we're all going to be late. So at lunch we'll discuss" Artie said, wheeling his way out of the room. Tina nodded and followed after Artie. Mercedes pat Kurt on the back before leaving as well.

Kurt set himself down in a chair and crossed his legs. He didn't really care if he was going to be late to class. He had a plan he had to come up with.

* * *

Artie wheeled into first period a few minutes late. He smiled apologetically at Mr. Blaine and the elder man nodded.

"Mr. Abrams we're working with partners today. I have you paired with . So get to work you two" He said with a smile and Artie made his way over to the table. He looked at Puck with a slight smile.

Puck didn't know how he knew, but he just did. The look on Artie's face just kind of gave it away. "You know" He said softly.

Artie nodded once, looking down at the paper in front of him. They were silent for a while after that, both of them staring at their papers. "Why did you do it" Artie finally asked. He looked up at his friend, disappointed.

Puck shrugged "I care about her. Why would I let her give it all up for Finn? I know she would wait for him, and all he would do is hurt her."

"That's not really what I meant. If you care about her why did you leave her" Artie asked, searching Puck's eyes for an answer. "I hate to be demanding but your both my friends. And I'm just confused."

Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk and sighed "I…didn't want to hear her tell me it was a mistake. She deserves better than me hurting her, you know? I did it anyway, didn't I?"

Artie nodded slowly "She's…well a mess."

Puck cursed under his breath. "I hoped she wouldn't have gotten attached. I mean, most girls do, but she's different so I thought…"

"She wouldn't care if you left after two…" Artie asked skeptically, trailing off at the end.

"No, no. I thought she wouldn't care enough about me to be upset for too long" Puck rephrased, staring down at his hands. Who knew he'd ever have a heart to heart to Artie. But then again, who would have thought he'd take Rachel Berry's virginity?

Artie suddenly got an idea. An idea that would help both Puck and Rachel. "Hey, do you want to come to a little glee get together tonight? My dad is letting me borrow his bar for a night and all of glee is invited. Are you in?"

Puck nodded "Sure. Sounds cool." He looked back at the paper deciding they should probably actually get started on this crap.

Artie smirked at his own brilliancy and the two started on their project.

Step one; Get his dad to actually let him borrow the bar.

* * *

Rachel walked down the hallway, headed to lunch. She was running a little late since she stayed behind in English to work on her test a little while longer. Her motto was longer means better. So it was five minutes into lunch and the halls were abandoned.

Rachel smiled at how nice it felt to be alone for once. Ever since everything happen she had someone hovering over her shoulder asking her if she was ok. She just wanted some solitude for once and this was just perfect.

"Rachel Berry" She heard that voice behind her.

_I guess I spoke to soon._

Rachel turned around and scowled "Yes Jacob?"

Jacob smiled goofily "I've noticed you have been unlike yourself lately. You seem more depressed and you haven't been hanging around neither Puck or Finn. I thought maybe I could help."

Rachel frowned. "Thank you for being worried but I'm fine Jacob."

"I figured" Jacob said with a shrug. "I would like to ask something else."

Oh boy.

Rachel stood tall and looked at him hard "What?"

"I want the underpants you are wearing right now, right now" Jacob said, a grin spreading across his face.

Rachel looked at him in disgust. "Your sense of humor is astonishing Jacob" She said, stepping to move past him. He simply stepped in front of her again.

"I mean it" He said with a nod. "And if you don't I might have to put that you and Noah Puckerman slept together on my blog."

Rachel's eyes widened. How did he know that?

"It won't be true of course, which is unlike me, but one little lie won't do much. Well not to me anyway. You on the other hand…" His words trailed off as he looked up and down her body.

"You wouldn't dare. Stop looking at me like that" Rachel snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jacob looked back up at her eyes "Oh I would. I would hand them over."

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. Keeping her eyes closed, she turned on her heel headed towards the bathroom but ran straight into someone. A rather large someone. She opened her eyes and looked up to see green eyes boring into her.

"What's going on here" Puck asked, glaring at Jacob. "Is he harassing you again" He demanded, looking at Rachel.

Rachel simply nodded, not capable of forming words. Puck walked past her closer to Jacob. As he got closer Jacob took a couple steps back.

"Whatever you wanted from her, forget it. And if I see anything on your stupid ass blog about her…do you like toilet water Israel" Puck asked, with a smirk.

Jacob shook his head back and forth, and turned running off.

He turned around satisfied with himself and stopped smiling when he saw Rachel. It was now or never and he didn't really think Rachel would appreciate it if he walked off.

"Thank you" She said softly, looking at the ground.

Puck nodded, walking closer to her. "No problem. Israel's psycho."

"Yeah" Rachel laughed once, and nodded. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, as if she would fall apart if she let go.

"So, uh, how are you? And if you don't lie when you answer, that would be great" Puck asked softly.

Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm not good Noah. In fact, the past week has been terrible. You act like nothing happened well guess what?! Something did happen. I've lost any respect I had for you." She shook her head, and started to pass by him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I'm sorry. What I did was wrong but-" Rachel cut him off.

"No buts. No excuses. I don't want to hear it. This is the last time I want to hear from you. So this is goodbye Noah" She said, looking at him with sad eyes. She pulled her arm back to herself and turned around, headed for the girl's bathroom.

She was going to break her promise to herself.

* * *

Rachel walked into glee, with a fake smile set in place. She had to tell all the other glee members about the commercial, and she was going to try her best to sound excited.

"Rachel, hey" Finn said softly, as he entered the room.

"Oh hello Finn. I haven't seen you in a while, not at the picture or anything" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. She held her hand up when he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't think anything your going to say will be ok. Ok Finn?"

Finn sighed and nodded, going to sit next to Quinn.

As the rest of the glee members shuffled into the room, Rachel stood in front of them all. "I have some good news, although I don't know why I'm telling you since none of you seem too involved with glee." Her gaze moved to Puck who was staring intently at her.

"We're all going to be in a commercial" Rachel said, moving her eyes to see the faces of everyone else.

Their faces were shocked and excited. Kurt and Mercedes were nodding, smiling at Rachel. The cheerios squealed while Mike and Matt high fived each other. Quinn looked bored, Finn looked guilty, Artie and Tina were talking to each other about the commercial, and Puck was just staring at her.

She shifted under his gaze, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Noah Puckerman did these small things to get under her skin and it worked each and every time. Like the way he kissed her, or touched her. The way he looked at her.

Artie wheeled up next to her and whistled loudly to get their attention. "We're having a glee get together at my dad's bar tonight. So I hope all of you come. I think you all know where my dad's bar is but if you don't just ask me for the address."

Kurt stood up and walked next to her "We're going. You're going to have fun."

Rachel shook her head "No I'm not. I'm staying home tonight and watching Tony die in Maria's arms. Romantic, isn't it?"

"Oh shush up you. Mercedes and I will pick you up later, no ifs ands or buts. We'll drag you if that's the case" Kurt said, his face serious.

Rachel huffed and grabbed her bag, leaving the room. Damn Kurt.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her mirror, frowning as Kurt finished straightening her hair. She didn't look like herself at all. When Kurt had arrived at her house with Mercedes and Brittany he'd insisted she go upstairs with him. She did as he asked and he was pulling out clothes from a bag. He'd then proceeded to change her entire outfit and when she asked why she couldn't just stay in the clothes she had on Kurt had hit her on the arm and told her to stop talking.

"Perfect! You look so much better" Kurt gushed, stepping next to her.

Rachel examined herself closely. She had really tight jeans on and she could barely breathe. Kurt had told her she looked fine, mostly from the back. She had brushed that comment off at the time. She was wearing a necklace with the word love and bangles, or at least that's what Kurt had called them. She had a cream colored top on, with a black and white scarf. The shoes were what got her most. Brittany had brought over these heels, that Rachel swore she would break her leg, or some other body part, in. Kurt of course insisted she wear them.

"We're going to a place where no one will be but the glee members. Why do I have to dress like this" Rachel asked, running her hands along the soft fabric of the top.

Kurt sighed "Rachel your skirts are heinous. We'll all be dancing and we don't want to see your underwear. Well…most of us don't."

Rachel frowned and sat down on her bed "I don't feel like me."

"Rach, shut the hell up and enjoy your life. You're going to have fun tonight. Ok" Kurt yelled, making Rachel jump. She nodded her head, smiling at her friend's outburst.

"I apologize for being so difficult" She giggled.

Kurt rubbed his forehead "You should be. I'm going to have wrinkles."

Rachel laughed, and stood up. As they drove to Artie's dads bar they all sang aloud to the mix CD Kurt had made and Rachel felt happier than she had in a really long time.

As Doll House came on, all of them sang along loudly giggling between the words. They pulled up to the bar and could hear music blasting from inside. Rachel got out and squinted her eyes.

"Why does it sound like a raging frat party?" She asked, confused.

Kurt smirked "Because us glee members throw kick ass parties." The look Rachel gave him made him clear his throat "Kick butt parties." He grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her inside. Everyone else was there, dancing around. Matt and Santana were rubbing against each other and Mike ran up to Brittany and spun her around, making her laugh.

As Rachel walked in everyone's eyes landed on her. Even those green ones she grew to know so well. She took a deep breath, and spun around about to leave but Mercedes stepped in front of her.

"You aint going know where shortie" Mercedes said firmly with a smirk.

Rachel looked behind her and saw there was another exit. Maybe if she made a run for it. She spun around and as fast as she could in the heels, ran for the exit.

"Someone stop that girl" She heard Kurt yell as she dodged a chair that was in the way.

"DUDE WHAT IS SHE THE TAZMANIAN DEVIL OR SOMETHING, LOOK AT HER GO" Matt yelled.

Out of no where Mike jumped in front of Rachel and she ran smack dab into him. "Ow" She mumbled, rubbing at her face. "How in the world did you get over here that fast."

"I'm the fastest on the team" Mike said with a smirk. "Now you get your fine looking butt…" He cleared his throat after looking over Rachel's shoulder, and she guessed Brittany gave him that look that said 'fine looking what?'. "Just get back over there with the rest of us" He said firmly. He smiled warmly "Don't worry, me and Matt already established who has Puck duty. You won't have to talk to him at all tonight."

Rachel smiled brightly at the boy in front of her "Thank you Mike. I really appreciate it."

"Eh, don't mention it" He said, throwing his arm over her shoulders and leading her back over to the group.

Quinn raised an eyebrow "Nice outfit man hands." After being nudged softly by Brittany, she crossed her arms "Are those even your clothes?"

"No, their mine. Now stop being rude" Brittany interjected, wrapping an arm around Mike's waist.

"Yeah Quinn. Tonight is for having fun and coming together as friends. Not being hateful" Puck snapped, eyeing Rachel. Mike was right about one thing…the girl's ass looked mighty fine in those jeans.

Dollhouse blasted throughout the bar and Kurt was dancing with Rachel. She laughed as he spun her. Her eyes wandered over to Puck who was watching her intently.

They were all swapping off dance partners, moving in a big line. When Finn approached her with a smile, she couldn't help but smile back. She was mad at him, but he always made her feel good about herself. At least for a little while and she needed that right now.

"Don't mind Quinn. She's cranky lately…I like your outfit" He said softly.

That should have made her smile, or made her get butterflies like it usually did but the only thing on her mind was Puck. How she wished it was him complimenting her. Or how she desperately wished he stayed that night. How she wanted more with him even if he slushied her or left her. It was as though all her normal feelings towards Finn were passed along to Puck.

"Thank you Finn" Rachel mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Finn sighed "You're still mad at me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Rachel agreed, with a nod.

"I deserve it" Finn stated simply. He decided to change the subject "So what's wrong with you and Puck lately?"

Rachel sighed and shrugged "Nothing." She didn't know how she was to answer Finn's question. She couldn't tell him Puck slept with her because then he'd start something. She also didn't want Finn to know. It was her business, not his. Her and Puck's business. As the song changed to Broken Hearted Girl by Beyonce, Finn decided that talking to Rachel wasn't helping her or him any so he moved on.

Rachel looked down at her pants, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. It was getting late and she needed to tell her dads that she would probably be later than she'd expected. She smiled contently as the text was sent and shoved her phone back in her pocket. When she looked back up she jumped.

"You scared me" She mumbled, looking around to find Mike and Matt. Why weren't they carrying out their duties?

Puck chuckled "I, uh, had Brittany and Santana distract them. I just had to talk to you."

Rachel shook her head and looked around, everywhere but in his eyes. "Noah" She said softly, being flooded with thousands of different emotions.

Puck held his hand out. "Dance with me" He asked softly. He looked at her pleadingly, and she couldn't resist.

She slowly took his hand, and he pulled her in close to him. They moved in a slow motion and Rachel figured if she was going to open up the sores she'd kept closed for this long, then she'd better enjoy it. She set her head on Puck's shoulder and her eyes fluttered closed, as his arm was wrapping carefully around her waist.

"Rach, listen. That night I left-" He started.

Rachel scoffed "Really? You don't say."

Puck groaned "Please, let me finish. Normally I don't try this hard and I would never admit what I feel but I hurt you and I feel I owe it to you. I left because I knew I would hurt you, either now or later, and I thought you deserved someone better. A better singer, a better man. Someone who isn't a lima loser and is going somewhere with his life. Someone like Finn! I'm sorry."

Rachel reluctantly looked up into his eyes "You're not a lima loser. I don't even know where you got that idea."

Puck looked down. He wished he could just tell her the truth. That the baby was his and that Quinn wouldn't let him take care of her because he was in fact a lima loser. He didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until he felt Rachel's lips on his forehead.

"I'm angry with you…furious even. You had your reasons though, and although it doesn't really make up for what you did I understand why you did it. I forgive you Noah, but we can't be together. I really hope you'll settle for being friends" Rachel pleaded.

Puck nodded painfully "Of course." He knew she wouldn't just accept him back with open arms. He'd messed up and he would have to deal with the consequences of that. He was just glad that he could be around her somehow. Even if he had to share her with Finn.

She moved her head back to it's resting place and took a deep breath "You smell good."

Puck smiled "You too. You too."

It was then that Puck decided he would let her have all the time she needed, but he would work his ass off to get Rachel Berry to want to be with him again. He would do whatever it takes because he was Noah Puckerman and he never gave up. He always got what he wanted, and he wanted Rachel Berry more than anything else.

**A/N: Yeah, no getting together for a bit. I'm thinking of making this story around 20 chapters. So yeah. Maybe even longer depending on where I fit the whole 'everyone finds out about the baby' crap in there x]. So yeah I'm working on it.**

**Wow…this is a really short ending authors note. GLEE TOMORROW! The preview looks amazing! **

**Reviews anyone? : D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Guys I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I feel like a big jerk. Really. I should have been typing and silly me got side tracked. So I'm going to try to focus more on this story, ok. I feel really bad, so thank you for all of you not hating me right now because I really deserve it.**

Rachel took a deep intake of breath and her eyes snapped open.

She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her messy hair. She was sweating and her body was convulsively shaking. She sat, taking deep breaths trying to wrap her head around her dream.

_Nightmare._

She'd never seen so much blood. It had been all over the place. The floor, her hands…his shirt. She didn't understand why she would have a dream like this. It started with Jacob looking rather suspicious. He seemed gloomy and angry and just had this _look_. He'd set his eyes on her from the very beginning of the dream and she had been by Puck's side laughing at something he said. Then as Jacob approached them, she saw him pull something out of his bag. A gun. She'd gasped and tried to think of something to do, but it all went so fast. In such a quick movement he'd pulled the trigger…but not at her. It was much worse than that.

----

_Rachel's eyes widened as Puck fell to the ground and Jacob ran off. She looked between Puck and where Jacob ran off to, unaware of what to do. She fell to her knees next to Puck, pulling his head into her lap._

"_Noah…Noah please" Rachel cried, running a hand through his Mohawk. She didn't understand why this was happening to her._

_Puck smiled up weakly at her. "It's ok, babe. It's time" He said hoarsely. _

_Rachel closed her eyes and let the tears slide down her face. "No" She shook her head. "You can't leave me."_

"_Come here" He whispered._

_Rachel leaned down closer to him and Puck captured her lips in his, gently kissing her. He pulled back faster than Rachel would have liked. "I love you…never forget that" He mumbled, before his breathing stopped altogether._

----

Rachel didn't understand what her mind was trying to tell her. It was highly unlikely that Jacob Israel would show up to school with a gun, so it was obvious there was a hidden meaning behind her dream. Maybe it meant that she shouldn't be friends with Puck because he'd get hurt. Maybe not physically, but possibly emotionally. She sighed and grabbed her cell phone, even though it was around 4 in the morning, and dialed the first person that came to mind.

"I need my beauty sleep, dear. This had better be important" Kurt said tiredly.

"Kurt…I had a dream. And I don't know what it means" Rachel said slowly.

She could practically see the grin on Kurt's face "Lay it on me. Was it juicy. Hot?!"

"No, not really" Rachel said exasperatedly, laying back in her bed. She went into a detailed description of her dream, with gasps at the appropriate times out of Kurt. "So what does it mean" She begged.

There was a long pause.

"Kurt" Rachel asked, making sure he hadn't hung up or fallen asleep.

"I think it means you like him. A lot. In a 'let's be together' kind of way" Kurt said as if it were obvious.

Rachel shook her head "But I don't."

"Rachel…you had a nightmare where Noah Puckerman died, and told you he loved you before he did so. When you woke up were you distraught?"

Rachel sighed "Well….yes, but I don't hate Noah. I just don't want to be with him."

"If you were back in your dream and you could say one thing to him before he passed on, what would you say" Kurt asked.

Rachel automatically hung up on Kurt, annoyed that he wasn't being helpful. She huffed and turned on her side, closing her eyes. This was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

Rachel slowly shuffled in the hall way about fifteen minutes before the bell. She kept her chin high, acting as though she wasn't afraid that Jacob would pop out with a gun.

_Well Noah isn't even around. So you're safe._

It seemed to be that Rachel spoke to soon because Puck walked in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey" He said, walking in step with her. "How are you?"

Rachel smiled up at him "I'm fine. I still feel a little guilty though. Mr. Schuester really can't take us to sectionals. I'm the one to be blamed."

"No you aren't. You didn't know about the rules. Plus, we didn't accept those mattresses. I think it's all shit anyway" Puck said annoyed. The warning glance he got from her made him clear his throat "Sorry."

Rachel shrugged, continuing. "I just feel responsible" She said softly.

Puck stepped in front of her, setting his hands on her shoulders. "The only thing you should feel responsible for is yourself…and Kurt's ego. That diva needs to keep himself in check."

Rachel giggled, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She saw Jacob nearing them over Puck's shoulder. Her heart beat accelerated when she saw him clutching his bag. When he got closer and stopped in front of them, Rachel jumped in front of Puck. "Do. Not. Hurt him" Rachel growled, earning her a confused look from Jacob.

"Huh" Jacob asked slowly.

"What's in your bag" She demanded.

Puck cleared his throat "Uh…Rach?"

"What's in your bag" Rachel yelled, ignoring Puck. All eyes were on her now, and she would have blushed if she wasn't busy being paranoid.

Puck seemed to realize it was important Rachel find out what was in Israel's bag so he snatched it from the confused boy. He turned it upside down, duping it's contents on the ground.

"No" Jacob yelled, as a myriad of underwear and bras fell out of the bag. Puck looked at Jacob, shaking his head and trying very hard not to laugh.

"How did you get my underwear" Santana yelled, having been watching. A bunch of girls slowly realized Jacob had their possessions and they all grew furious.

Rachel bent over(giving Puck a pretty amazing view of her ass) and grabbed a pair of silk panties before running off.

Puck raised an eyebrow and followed after her. "Rach…Rachel. Hold on" He called, in between chuckles. The fact that Jacob Israel stole a bunch of girls' undergarments was too good not to laugh at. _At least girls just offer to let me have theirs. Some __make__ me keep them. _As he approached the music room, he heard voices. Not just Rachel's either. He kneeled down, peeking through the window. Rachel and Finn were sitting close together and Finn was talking to her softly.

Puck pressed his ear against the door, eager to hear what was going on.

"So you aren't mad anymore" Finn asked, practically begging her.

Rachel shook her head with a sigh "No. I figure you are always going to worry about what other people think. I knew that before I asked you to be my co-captain and that was my mistake."

"I really am sorry. I feel like such a dick" Finn set his hand on Rachel's bare knee, and Puck practically snarled. He was fuming. Finn had no right to touch Rachel like this. Hell, Finn had no right to talk to Rachel at all.

"And you should" Rachel said, smacking his hand away.

Finn sighed "What am I supposed to say, Rachel?"

Puck just about walked in and punched Finn for being so stupid.

Rachel stood up "I want you to stop being so oblivious. I'm obviously hurt by your mood shifts and to be honest I don't even care much anymore."

Finn stood too, looking deeply at Rachel. "Are you saying you moved on?"

Rachel sighed and threw her hands into the air "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know what I'm feeling but I know I don't think about you as much as I used to."

"But you still think about me" Finn stepped closer.

Puck tensed, watching Finn get incredibly close to Rachel. _His _Rachel.

"Why aren't you with Quinn? She's pregnant Finn" Rachel snapped.

Finn growled, frustrated "And she's not making anything easier for me. It's like…she had a secret or something that she's not telling me."

"Well, I'm sorry but that's between you and her" Rachel exclaimed, headed towards the door.

Puck stepped out of her sight, to avoid being nagged for spying. When she didn't exit the room, he peeked his head inside just in time to see Finn press his lips against Rachel's.

Puck was seeing red, and he reached for the knob, about to show Finn what happens when you put your lips where they don't belong. He felt hands pulling him back and he turned to see Quinn.

"Let them pick. If your perfect Berry doesn't smack Finn and run off, then we both know who she wants" Quinn said with a nod.

"And what about Saint Finn? He's the one who kissed Rachel. Why not dump him" Puck growled.

Quinn frowned "I love Finn too much to let him go. He's all I have."

"And you're just going to keep lying to him about our baby? I think the pressure is what sends him to Rachel" Puck said.

"Ssh" Quinn said, pulling Puck against the wall.

The door to the room flew open and Rachel stormed out, mumbling to herself. "Stupid crazyass Frankenteen! …Probably has an issue with being small down there. Quinn must be desperate."

As Rachel turned the corner, Puck burst into laughter as Rachel's comments. "Frankenteen?!"

Quinn scowled "Stupid Dakota Stanly." She walked into the music room, to scold Finn he assumed. He rolled hi eyes and walked off. He turned the corner and Kurt stepped in front of him.

"Hello Puck" He said with a nod.

Puck raised an eyebrow "Uh…Kurt."

Kurt circled around Puck "So…I heard our Rachel made quite a spectacle of herself. Demanding she know what was in Jacob's bag."

Puck shrugged "I have no idea how she knew Israel had all those chicks underwear."

Kurt scoffed "She didn't."

Puck looked around confused "Then what…"

"She was looking for a gun…Normally I'm not so nosy-"

Puck snorted, earning him a glare from Kurt.

Kurt continued "Let's just say Rachel had a nightmare where Jacob plus gun equaled you bleeding all over her."

"So, she's afraid Israel is gonna kill me or some shit" Puck asked slowly, still very confused.

Kurt shrugged, examining his nails "I personally think her dream was a metaphor. She's afraid of loving you. That if she does open up, something will inevitably go wrong. Although, if she had to admit to one of them she would agree with what you said rather than me."

Puck looked at Kurt, shaking his head "…Rachel just wants to be friends."

Kurt laughed at this "And Ryan never loved Marissa. I know Rachel like I know my OC. The girl likes you but is afraid she'll get hurt. She's Brooke Davis-ing you!"

"Brooke….what-ing me" Puck asked.

Kurt sighed "You're Lucas Scott. You need to take a trip to Tree Hill, ASAP."

"Speak Human" Puck snapped, starting to get a migraine.

Kurt crossed his arms and huffed. "Rachel likes you, but is afraid if the two of you date she will get hurt. Do you understand" He drug out his words.

Puck sighed "Yeah, Beyonce. I get it. That's why we're staying friends and nothing else. She's too good for me."

"Oh quit it, Edward Cullen. You and I both know you are in serious like with our Rachel."

Puck looked down at the ground, pushing off the Edward comment. [His little sister had made him watch that gay twilight movie enough to know who Edward Cullen was.]

"Whatever" He mumbled, before walking off.

Kurt smirked as Puck left, and patted himself on the back for his job well done.

* * *

Rachel walked into the cafeteria, trying to remain calm. She hadn't seen Puck since the morning and she wanted to keep it that way. She was embarrassed about her mental break down, and was still a little weary about it. What was wrong with her to have thought that Jacob would actually bring a gun to school? He didn't even know how to work a pen, much less a gun. She knew there was a hidden message behind her dream. She refused to believe what Kurt was saying. She'd made it perfectly clear that she only wanted to be friends with Puck.

"Hey" She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around and smiled half heartedly.

"Hi" She said softly, headed towards an empty table.

Puck followed her, straddling the seat next to the one she occupied. "So…earlier" He started.

Rachel looked up at him, her brown eyes wide "Was nothing. I thought he should return all those underwear."

"No you didn't. You had no idea they were in there" He said with a smirk.

"Yes I did" Rachel snapped, looking down at the table. She wasn't very hungry. She was mostly aggravated at herself.

Puck looked at the clear table "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not particularly" She said with a shrug.

He simply nodded, knowing better than to question Rachel Berry. "So…Beyonce told me something interesting earlier."

Rachel froze. Shit. "And what was that?"

He stared at her, trying to see her reaction "He told me you had a dream involving me."

"I just don't want to see you hurt. That's all" She said, standing up. She walked away, hoping Puck wouldn't follow her but knew that was a stupid thing to wish for. Of course he would follow her. It's all he knew how to do lately.

"Rachel, wait" Puck called, standing up and chasing after her. When he caught up to her, he took a deep breath "Kurt seems to think theirs a different meaning to it."

"Well Kurt is stupid" Rachel snapped, turning to face him. She sighed "I didn't mean that. Kurt isn't stupid...I'm just angry that he told you."

Puck looked down at his feet, then back up at Rachel "Don't you think that…maybe we'd be good together?"

Rachel looked away from his gaze, his green eyes boring into her. "I can't do this Noah. We can't. We just…wouldn't be good for each other. We're total opposites. I- I like having you as a friend. That…works."

He took a deep breath and nodded. What was it with girls and always denying him? Santana, Quinn, and now Rachel. "Yeah, that's cool" He said, with a nod.

Rachel looked up at him with big eyes "Noah…I'm sorry."

He shrugged, starting to back up "Don't be. I'm cool with it. I have plenty of girls I can…do things with. I'll see you later I guess." He headed back into the cafeteria, and Rachel watched him go sadly.

_You are a horrible friend, woman, and Jew Rachel Berry._

**A/N: THE FALL FINALE OF GLEE WAS THE SADEST CRAP EVER. It was only sad because it's over. XD I think everything worked out perfectly. I'm glad to have Sue out of the picture for now. -sigh- Finally Will and Emma are together and content. I KNEW FINN WOULD FIND OUT. I CALLED IT! No but did you guys see that puckleberry look before he went to talk to Quinn?! Perfect! I literally balled my eyes out watching this. I started around the time they started their performances. Lea Michele astonished me with her performance of Don't Rain On My Parade and then their group number was amazing. I fell a little more in love with glee. I was crying like a bitch when Will was crying and laughing at the same time. I was just oh so sad/happy. I balled when Emma said she was resigning. It was so heart wrenching. OK WHY DID NO ONE SMACK JACOB FOR SAYING HE WAS TRYING TO GET IN RACHEL'S PANTS?! LIKE SERIOUSLY! I was very very angry that nothing romantic happened with Rachel. I mean she could get with Finn AND thankfully for us puckleberry fans there is now a chance for those two lovers again. Oh, and WHY are Brittany and Santana gay? O.o like really..? And one last thing and I promise I'll stop talking…I can't believe we have to wait until April you guys. -cries hysterically-**

**Ok I'm done…reviews please? It'll make me feel better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok Guys I am so sorry for the wait. I feel terrible. But here I am with a new chapter. The reason I haven't been updated is simply these. First, school. Second, Drama in real life. Third, fear of people not liking the story. Although your reviews have showed me otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Puck and Rachel would be together. Matt and Mercedes would be together. The baby wouldn't be Puck's and Santana would be getting a slushie to the face every damn day.**

Puck was pissed. Mega pissed. Hell he was kind of curious as to why he hadn't bashed someone's face in yet. Rachel-fucking- Berry had denied him. Him of all people. She denied him and he cared way to damn much. He had been a stupid love sick dumbass for weeks and it needed to end. He was a stud. He didn't do relationships. He did the screwing and then things would be over. That was how it went. But that stupid brunette with her long legs, and loud mouth that his mind was wrapped around complicated things.

Ever since she'd told him they couldn't be together and took a huge ass blow at his ego, he'd gone searching for a new girl to distract him. Distract him from Rachel…and Quinn. He'd been trying to push all things baby related from his mind for a while now and he was starting to realize he couldn't push it away forever. Especially if he wanted to be a part of his daughter's life. Which he desperately did. If he thought like that, he would feel better because he had some bigger damn problems to worry about. Like how he got between Quinn's legs while she was with Finn. Normally he wouldn't feel so bad but Finn was his best friend. He'd gone behind his back, and now Finn actually thought Quinn was having his baby rather than Puck's.

He needed to get things back to normal. Every day it seemed as though he was pulling further and further away from his bad ass image and he didn't want things that way. He liked being a bad ass. He liked sleeping around, as bad as that sounded. He didn't like all this feelings bull shit. He _needed _to get things back to normal and he had to do it soon. Otherwise he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Rachel walked back and forth in her bedroom, pacing. She had her cell phone in her hands, and she dialed the number into it before quickly pressing the end button. After five more minutes of pacing she dialed the number again, but yet again pressed the end button. Why couldn't she just call him?! _Because you stole his pride from him, idiot. _She sighed and looked down at the phone in her hands. Ever since her freak out at lunch four days earlier, things had been weird and different between her and Noah. And she honestly didn't want that. She meant it when she said she enjoyed having him as a friend. He could be a jerk, and she wasn't going to deny that. But he'd showed her his sweet side- minus the whole sleeping with her and leaving business. And that brought her to the question- Why do I still want to be around him? She should have hated him, but she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to hate him. If she proved anything with Finn it was that when she wanted someone, she couldn't just give up. Not that she wanted Noah or anything. God she was so conflicted.

Kurt, who had been lying back on her bed this whole time, shook his head. "You're facial expression is just screaming 'Kurt give me advice' so I'll help you out." He paused, waiting for her to acknowledge that fact that he was still in the room. She sighed deeply and looked over at her friend with a sad expression. "Ok, lovely, let me tell you right now. You aren't going to feel better until you jump his bones, and make out with him."

"Kurt" Rachel scolded, sitting down at the end of the bed. The last thing she needed right now was Kurt's weird obsession with her getting together with Noah Puckerman. "If you're going to help me, then help me. But when I ask for help, I'm not asking for you to get me and Noah together. I don't want that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, examining his nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Fine. But trust me when I say you aren't going to feel better until you fix things. So I suggest you start…right now" He said, snatching the phone away from Rachel. He pressed the 3 button then the call button, and ran like his life depended on it. Thank god he knew Rachel had Puck as her number three person on speed dial.

"Kurt" Rachel yelled, looking around frantically. What would she do? What was she going to say? 'Noah, hi! It's Rachel, and I just wanted to say sorry for denying you and making you feel like less of a man than you really are. Want to be best friends?' That wouldn't work.

"Yeah Berry" Puck's gruff voice answered. He sounded annoyed, and he hadn't called her by her last name for weeks. That made her even more nervous and kind of upset.

She froze. She didn't know what to say. Stupid Kurt. Stupid emotions. Stupid Noah Puckerman and his charming self! She took a deep breath and began rambling "Noah, hey. Right…I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I did not mean to offend or hurt you and I feel absolutely terrible. I even made you a batch of my famous I'm sorry cookies but just didn't have time to stop by and give them to you and…"

"Berry, shut your mouth for five seconds and let me speak. You don't need to be sorry. I told you before it don't mean shit to me if you want to be with me or not. I'm meeting up with a chick later any way" He said simply. His words tore through her, but she cleared her throat-shaking the feeling off. She had no reason to be angry or upset. It very well could have been her who could have been with Noah but she told him no. That was her mistake and she would have to deal with it.

"Oh, well enjoy yourself. Oh and Noah" She said, waiting for a response before she continued.

She heard him groan before answering "Yeah Berry?"

She looked at the door way and glared at Kurt who had returned half way into her conversation. "You don't understand how immensely sorry I am. I know you said I don't need to be and I do. I just really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. You and I had something good" She said softly.

There was a long pause and she was afraid that maybe he hung up. She heard him sigh though, and was glad that he hadn't just closed the phone and given up on her. "Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later Rach." She heard the line click, and frowned as she closed her own phone.

"That didn't sound like it went well" Kurt said slowly, stepping back into the room. He sat down next to Rachel, examining her face. He sat, waiting for her to start to cry, like any normal teenage girl would do. She didn't though. She just sat there, staring ahead. "Rachel?"

"Hmm" She asked, looking over at him. He looked annoyed, confused, and worried all wrapped up in one. "What? I'm ok. I have no problem with this. Noah shouldn't have to be put through a crazy girl stringing him along. It's not fair to him, and it's not right of me."

"But you should be mad. You should be furious. He did sleep with you and walk out" Kurt said, dumbfounded. He knew Rachel tried to keep on a brave face most of the time but this was ridiculous. She didn't need to lie to him and he thought she knew that.

Rachel nodded "I know. And he's explained why he did that. It wasn't acceptable, him leaving, but at least now I know he did it because he was afraid rather than he just didn't want to be in the same room as me anymore. He has many flaws. Dozens of them even. However he has good things about him too. Do you understand?"

Kurt frowned, but nodded. He excused himself to flee to the bathroom. He sat in there, looking around frantically. Mercedes had told him Puck's little secret just two days prior and he was trying not to spill the beans. He wanted Rachel to know about the baby and how it was Puck's rather than Finn's. But he couldn't do that, and he understood why. Rachel- being the good friend she is-would probably go and tell Finn and then their little family they had started to form would be broken for god knows how long. Kurt just wished everyone would shut the hell up and play happy for once but it seemed as though that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Stupid Puck and his super sperm" He mumbled to himself, before standing up and walking out of the bathroom. He shuffled back into Rachel's room and raised an eyebrow. She was lying down with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were closed tightly shut and she was mumbling to herself "Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry."

Kurt sighed and sat down next to her, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "You need to get out of the house" He said, instantly pulling his phone out. He texted the crew one handed, expertly, telling them to get to Rachel's house as soon as possible.

* * *

Puck sighed, staring at his cell phone as he sat at the kitchen table. His mind was racing. Rachel had called him to apologize? It practically made him throw all his thinking away and say "screw you" to the bad ass image. But she didn't say she was wrong either, so he stuck with his gut.

"Noah" A little voice asked, approaching him. He looked over to see his little sister, Jessica, looking around the kitchen before looking back at him. She was timid and shy, and had this way of annoying the hell out of him. He loved her though, like any big brother would. Her brown hair was cropped short and she was wearing this stupid pink frilly dress. The things his mother dressed her in, he swore to god.

"Yeah Jess" Puck asked, watching as she tried to climb onto one of the chairs. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, setting her back down on the chair.

"Stupid tall chairs" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Seven year olds…such a challenge sometimes. The expression on her face didn't falter and he laughed. His sister always made him laugh even if he was raging pissed. When his laughs died down, he sighed and frowned. He flipped his phone in his hands, hoping for some reason that Rachel would call again.

"Noah….what's wrong? Why are you sad" Jessica asked, climbing over onto his lap and hugging him around the neck. The two of them had these heart to hearts often, since his little sister was one of the only people he could tell his secrets too and they wouldn't be all around school the next day.

Puck smiled half heartedly at her "Just girls Jess."

"Didn't you tell me I was the only girl in your life" She asked, scrunching up her nose. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and just shake his head at her. "Well me, mom, and that Rachel girl?"

He threw his head back and groaned. Of course his mother would go on and on about 'that nice Jewish girl' in front of Jess. He would have to make sure she kept her nose out of places it didn't belong.

Jess shrugged "Well I still love you Noah."

Puck smiled "Thanks squirt." He set her back on the ground "Now go get ready."

Jess raised an eyebrow at him to the best of her capability "For what?"

"We're going out" He simply said.

* * *

Rachel sat next to Kurt and Mercedes, with Tina and Artie sitting across from them in the mall. She sighed deeply and looked around her.

"Oh cheer up Ms. Diva. Losing that white boy is not the end of the world. Trust me" Mercedes said with a nod.

Kurt sighed deeply, looking just as depressed as Rachel. This caused Artie to raise an eyebrow. "Kurt is there a problem?"

"Yes."

"And what is that?"

"You guys get the love problems, and I get a big fat nothing. I don't get a nice man who will break my heart."

"Do you see me with some lover boy all up in my business?"  
"You don't count."

Rachel sighed as the bickering continued. She looked up and saw Tina giving her a small smile. "It'll be okay Rachel. I promise."

Rachel smiled. After discovering Tina didn't really have a stutter, things seemed different about her. She just didn't know how to explain it. "Thanks Tina."

"Sweet Idina Menzel" Kurt shrieked, with wide eyes.

Rachel looked at him with confusion. She moved her gaze to the direction his were in and her eyes widened. This was just fabulous. Kurt's mouth turned into a smirk.

"Oh " He called.

**A/N; Cliffy! And a total filler. Wanted you guys to know I didn't forget about you. I'm trying here.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ok guys. I have been trying so hard to update fast and I just epically fail. It's just that I don't like the way this story turned. I think I jumped into it too quickly with puck and Rach and you guys probably agree. I think I got the characters all wrong. But I'm going to finish this, and there's only a couple chapters left until this is done. I'm writing some one shots right now based off of the back 9 episodes [which were so amazing.] And then I might be writing another [more fully developed] glee fanfiction. However it might not be Puck/Rachel. I don't know. If you guys could give me your opinion it would be extremely helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, however if I owned glee, Puck and Rachel would have been making out in Bad Reputation ;)**

"Oh Mr. Puckerman" Kurt called excitedly.

Rachel ducked her head, running her fingers through her silky hair. _Oh god. No, no, no, no, no. _She looked around desperately, for some kind of escape or something. It was too late though.

"Sup Beyonce," She heard Puck's deep, sultry voice ask behind her.

She sat up straight and crossed her legs in typical Rachel Berry fashion. There was no reason to have to act different. She was confident, and strong. She didn't have to act like a coward in front of a boy she was absolutely done with. She would act like herself. Her loquacious, future star self. "Hello Noah" She said calmly, staring straight ahead of her.

Puck nodded nonchalantly "Berry."

"Ahem" A tiny voice said loudly. Everyone at the table turned to look at the little girl standing next to Puck. Rachel smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Uh, this is…," Puck started.

"I'm Jess. Puck's little sister," Jess interrupted. She walked over to Rachel and tilted her head at her. "You must be the girl."

Rachel looked around at her friends then back at Jess. "What do you mean?"

Jess gave her one of those 'duh' looks. "I mean that Noah said…" Puck covered her mouth before she could continue.

"Kids crazy," He simply said, glaring at his little sister. She glared right back at him. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt clapped once "Well isn't this just fabulous? Jess, how about Tina and I take you to the build a bear work shop while Rachel and Noah talk, shall we?"

Jess nodded a lot, as Puck shook his head. She looked at Puck pouting her lip. "Please," She begged. Puck groaned.

He shook his head "Why do you always win?"

"Because I'm adorable and you love me?" She asked.

Puck nodded "That's probably it. Go ahead. Don't let Beyonce corrupt you."

Jess smiled widely "Yay!" She skipped over to Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes. The two girls and one male led the happy seven year old to their destination.

"I'll just…" Artie's sentence lingered and he wheeled off after the three friends.

Rachel let out a big breath and looked up at Puck, who was looking away with his hands stuffed into his pockets. She looked away again as well and sighed. "Noah, I…"

"It's ok Rachel. Really," Puck jumped in.

She nodded "Right. Of course. So that 'chick' you were seeing later. It's your…little sister?"

"Hell no. I'm not a freak. I'm going out with Santana later. Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I suppose it doesn't."

Puck sighed loudly. "Listen, I don't hate you or any shit like that. I just don't know what you want me to say."

"I don't know what I want you to say. It's all just rather complicated," Rachel said quickly.

He rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever you say Berry."

"Noah, I don't appreciate you calling me Berry. I have a first name and I want you to call me by it. If my dads wanted people to call me Berry, they would have made my first name Berry," She rambled.

He rolled his eyes once again "Come with me. We'll…go for a walk or something."

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Ok. I guess." She stood up and followed Puck outside, and they started to walk. "I'm still really sorry Noah. I don't enjoy hurting you, just as I don't enjoy being hurt. I just don't know what I want right now and I feel stuck in between so many choices. So I made a quick decision that I thought would be easier for both of us."

"Well it wasn't," Puck snapped.

She nodded, and ran a hand through her hair. "I know that now. And I'm sorry."

He looked up at her and sighed again. She was so sincere. He didn't understand it and he liked it more than the old Puck would. The old Puck. Did that person even exist anymore? He doubted it. He wasn't the same old bad ass he used to be. He didn't think about having sex with cougars anymore and didn't bother with totally hot MILFs. All because his mind was on Rachel fucking Berry.

"Listen Rach…I'm not gonna lie to you. The shit you pulled with me wasn't ok. And it hurt like a bitch," He said, casting a side glance her way. "And, hell, I think it ruined a hell of a lot between us because this? Us? Isn't what it used to be. So much for being friends," He grumbled, looking around the parking lot.

Rachel looked away, crossing her arms across her chest "I…I suppose you're right. It's just that…this is going to sound really inane coming from me but, you're my best friend Noah.. More so than Kurt. I trust you with everything." She took a deep breath to calm herself down, not wanting to make a complete fool of herself. "But I understand if you don't want to be friends at all," She commented, before turning and headed back for the entrance of the mall.

Before she could get inside, she was spun around. She was about to snap, and tell him to stop sending her mixed signals but didn't get the chance. He pressed his lips to hers, in a deep kiss.

* * *

"I swear to god, if those two aren't making up right now I might have to cut someone," Mercedes commented, sticking her chin out. Kurt was keeping his eye on Jess as she ran around, creating her own personalized bear. Thank god for his credit card.

"Trust me darling, I know. Those two are worse than Izzie and Alex on Grey's. They're making watching my favorite television show painful," He said, waving his hands around dramatically.

Tina rose an eyebrow before speaking up. "Is that an accurate comparison? Because Puck would be more like Sloan in that case, wouldn't he," She asked.

"No, sister, Alex has a lot of sex too. And he was angry a lot. And he had some major issues. Rebecca anyone," Mercedes commented, easily changing the topic.

"Can you believe how good the finale was?"

"I was fan guying at the TV."

Artie looked between the three teenagers discussing a television show. "Hey," He snapped, getting their attention. "First of all, we're talking about Puck and Rachel right now. Not Grey's Anatomy. Second, Kurt should probably keep an eye on Jess."

"Oh I'm watching her. It's not like I knew I would be babysitting. I wonder if Noah will pay me," Kurt asked himself, letting his mind wander to the possible ways to get Puck to give him twenty dollars for watching over his sister.

Artie's eyes widened and he rolled his wheelchair in more until it ran over Kurt's foot "What's wrong with you? You took Jess in here to help out your best friend. You know, Rachel?"

Kurt sighed and nodded "Yes, yes I know. I'll just have to ask my father for money instead. But oh it would have been such sweet victory to have Puck pay me."

Artie rolled his eyes "Shut up Kurt."

"You can't tell me to shut up," Kurt gasped.

* * *

Puck didn't know how he managed to get Rachel Frickan Berry wedged between him and the back seat of his truck but he was thanking Jesus for it. Lately, this is what his dreams had been made of. It was bordering on pathetic and sad, but at least his dreams were hot as hell.

_Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I'd lost. Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost. I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down._

He could feel Rachel pulling away and groaned to himself. She reached into her pocket, pulling her cell phone out. "I'm sorry Noah. It might be one of my dads," She looked at him sincerely, and sat up before answering. "Hello," She asked.

Puck instantly heard a lot of yelling. He figured it wasn't one of her dads because he heard that the Berry's were really calm guys. Really really calm guys. He watched as Rachel's expression changed from confusion, to something that looked hurt, to really pissed. She slammed her phone shut and looked up at him with what he could define as deep hatred. What the hell?

"It makes sense now. Everything. Everything I didn't understand. It all makes sense," She said, the anger showing on her face, and betrayal showing in her voice.

Puck studied her carefully "Rach, what are you talking about?"

She was smoothing out her hair and clothes, reaching for the car door. Fuck that. As she started to open it, he reached over and pulled it shut again. "What the hell, Rachel?" He demanded. She spun around to face him again, obviously not pleased. "You got Quinn pregnant. Not Finn. You," She yelled. She never yelled, ever. Which would have made him frightened if he wasn't too busy thinking about the fact that Rachel knew the truth, which meant Finn knew the truth.

"Goodbye Puck," She said, before pulling the door open and getting out of his truck as fast as humanly possible. She made a run for the entrance to the mall, and he watched her go. Quinn told Finn the truth. She told Finn the truth when he couldn't possibly want her to anymore. She had so many chances and she never took them and then Rachel was just there and—

His head was spinning. He needed to stop and think. Even if all he wanted to do was run after the girl who just ran from him.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to mope. She wasn't going to do any of these things because she wasn't sad. She was angry and felt betrayed. And as stupid as it sounds she wasn't even all that angry with Noah anymore. At first, yes, she let the shock of it all overwhelm her and she was so angry at him for not telling Finn himself because then she could have been with Finn so long ago like she wanted. But then she remembered she doesn't want Finn anymore, and her anger towards Noah all came crashing down on Quinn Fabray.

Hate is a really strong word. But at this moment in time, Rachel really hated Quinn. No one lies about the father of a baby unless they're cruel, nasty people or desperate. Quinn was obviously both. She knew her anger wouldn't last though, unfortunately. Her fathers had taught her better than to hold a grudge and to hold a grudge against someone when the topic had nothing really to do with her would just be wrong. Quinn did wrong in the past, but Rachel would never be Quinn. Rachel was nice, and had dreams. She was kind to everyone [not counting when she wanted a solo] and she would never lie about something so serious.

She was sitting in her bed, thinking. Thinking about Noah and how he must have felt about all of this. Thinking about Finn and how terrible he must be feeling. Even thinking about Quinn, and slightly worrying about what would happen to her now that Finn knows the truth. Rachel was a worrier. She worried, and worried some more. Everyone's well being was always on her mind. For that some people would call her generous and say she has a big heart. Others would call her strange.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she was pulled from her thoughts and she made her way downstairs. She opened the door and looked away instantly.

"We…need to talk," He said and she simply nodded, opening the door more so he could come inside. He walked inside, headed straight for the living room. Rachel followed, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Listen Rachel. I get it. I should have told you about the baby. I should have told Finn about the baby. But it wasn't my place to tell. Quinn told me not to, said I was a lima loser and that Finn would be the better father. And hell she was right so there was no reason for you to know at all really because no way in hell is she ever going to let me be part of that baby's life so I won't have any secret at all really so I have nothing to be sorry for," He stopped pacing, and she stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That answer was extremely not good enough," She said simply.

"I don't know what you want me to say," He replied, staring her down.

She sighed, and sat down on the couch "I want to know how you feel about this Noah. I need to know that you really weren't just going to let it be and let Quinn lie to Finn this whole time."

"I wasn't gonna," He began. "I was going to try and do something to make sure Finn found out but then you came along Rachel and there was no reason to try so hard anymore. Finn's an ass hole and you deserve someone better. Quinn doesn't want me, she wants Finn. That just leaves the two of us. We're good for each other. You can't deny that."

"You're right I can't. I also can't deny that Quinn Fabray is having your baby," She stood again, starting to pace herself.

Puck sighed "If she wants my help, I'll help her out. But I don't need to be with her. I know she doesn't want to be with me so there's no point. You're different Rachel. I can help Quinn and still be with you."

"I would feel like one of the dirtiest women on this planet. You need to fight for Quinn," She stated.

He jumped up, grabbing her arms, to stop her pacing. "It's a lost cause. I don't want Quinn anymore Rach. I want you."

Rachel looked up into his green eyes and sighed. "I can't be the other girl again. It hurt enough with Finn and-"

"Stop talking," Puck cut her off. "I'm not Finn fucking Hudson. I will always put you first, unless Quinn lets me help her with the baby. Then I'll put my daughter first but never Quinn. She never did anything to deserve it."

"Do you promise," She asked slowly.

He nodded "I promise."

A smile rose on her face, and she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He spun her around and set her down, pressing his lips to hers.

For now, they would be ok. They proved that maybe it's possible for two opposites to attract.

**A/N: I just ended it here because I was sick of it hanging in the open and I want to get on with my life XD I wanted to start a new story but didn't want to until I finished MIP. Well I finished MIP in a rush because I don't like the way this went as I stated XD I won't start my new one until I have about 4 or 5 chapters ready for you guys and then I'll add a chapter a week , or two a week maybe.**


End file.
